When You Need Someone The Most
by vampirelove41
Summary: What if Andy was sick and she didn't know about it till after a few months back from the task force. What if she saw that Sam moved on and Tracy was mad at her for leaving? What if Nick was the only one there for her?
1. Chapter 1

What if Andy was sick and she didn't know about it till after a few months back from the task force. What if she saw that Sam moved on and Tracy was mad at her for leaving? What if Nick was the only one there for her?

**Prologue**

Andy was sitting in the doctor's office waiting for the doctor to come back and talk to her. She could remember it like it was yesterday when it was about a week ago that someone other than her notice that something was wrong with her.

_One week earlier _

_Nick walked up to her after parade "Hey you ok you look a little sick?" _

"_What, umm yeah I'm ok why I feel fine" Andy looked at him with a funny look. _

"_Are you sure I mean I can tell Frank you don't feel well?" he said. _

"_No no I'm fine" leaning on the table for support. _

"_Umm ok we are riding together today soo lets go" he said and started walking away she follow shortly after._

She had been feeling a little off for a while now she was just not getting around to going to the doctor to see what was wrong. So when Nick noticed something was off she went to see what was wrong now here she is sitting after coming the day before to see what was wrong.

The doctor then came in and looked up at Andy and asked her if she wanted anyone to be there with her. "Are you sure you don't want someone here with you?" asked the doctor.

"Umm no so what wrong I mean I felt fine now was it just a bug or something?"

"Ms. McNally"

"Andy please"

"Andy I'm sorry to inform you this but you have….


	2. Chapter 2

Numb

Alone

Scared

But none the less numb.

Numb was all Andy could feel after the doctor's yesterday now sitting in the locker room at the station she doesn't know what to do. She knows that she can't tell her dad what the doctor said he will for sure get back on the bottle and Traci is mad at her for leaving. Gail is pissed at her too and thinks something going on with her and Nick after they came back from the task force. Sam moved on with Marlo which sucked because she fell more alone now than ever.

**Meanwhile In Parade**

"Collins- McNally, Peck-Diaz, Esptein-Cruz, Shaw solo serve protect and have your partner back." "Umm Collins come up here for a second" said Best after parade was done.

"Yes sir" while he walked up to Best.

"Where's McNally?"

"Umm I don't know sir but I'll find out"

"Well when you find her you tell her I want to see her right away" Best said after storming out of the room.

Nick stood there trying to figure out where Andy would be.

While on the other side of the station Traci and Sam where in the D's office when they saw Best storm into his office.

"Do you know what that was about" Traci asked Sam.

"No but I think it has to do with the fact that McNally was not in parade"

"Oh" Traci said then looked done to her case file.

"Hey are you talking to her?"

"Umm no I'm still mad at her for leaving" Traci snapped at Sam.

"Umm ok well are you going to?"

"How about you are you going to talk to her?" snapped Traci again.

Sam stayed quiet think about what Traci said and he couldn't think of an answer. So he got up to go get coffee.

"Hey Sam I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you it's just….. I'm…. I don't think I'm really to talk to her yet you know" said Traci look at Sam with a sad look on her face.

Sam understood what she was saying so he just told her it was fine no harm done.

**Meanwhile** Nick found Andy in the locker room staring off into space when he sat down and turned to her with a worried look.

"Hey Andy you ok you missed parade and Franks pissed he want to see you?"

Andy snapped out of it and looked at Nick and said she was fine and told him that she needs to talk to him anyway.

So she got up and made the walk to Frank's office but not before seeing Sam and Marlo kissing before she left to patrol.

Andy would never tell anyone this but it hurt seeing Sam with another women. She signed and walked up to Frank's office and knocked on the window.

She waited for him to motion her inside. When he did she walked inside and sat down in the chair in front of Frank's desk.

"Soo McNally want to tell me why you weren't in parade today?" Frank said in a pissed tone.

"Umm Frank I have to tell you something but can you close the blinds please" said Andy in a pleading voice with watery eyes.

Never in his life didn't Frank see McNally like this and he knew without a doubt he was not going to like this conversation.

Thank you for all the review! I may post everyday but if not every two days I still don't know if I'm going to put Sam and Andy back together or if I want Andy with Nick so let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

"Umm wow McNally…. Ummm. I don't even know what to say when did you find out" Frank was sooooo shocked at what his rookie said he didn't know what to do. He looked up and her and saw the most heartbreaking look on her face.

In all his year he has never seen someone look like that and he hope he never does again.

"Umm…. I don't know what to do…. Can I even work I … what do …. I mean people will know sometime… right... I just... I" Andy just started sobbing the most gut wrenching sob ever.

Frank couldn't take it anyone and he got up and walked over to Andy and held her while she sobbed.

When Andy got in control of herself she wiped her tears and looked at Frank "Thank you sir…."

"No problem Andy I just… have you told anyone yet?" Frank asked while looking at Andy face.

Wow she looks so tired and soo small like a child though Frank. This will forever be in Franks head.

"Ummm no sir I just… I don't know who to go too… I mean Traci is not talking to me, Gail hates me, Chris has a kid and his own problems, and Oliver is busy fixing his marriage… Sam is… I just don't know what to do?" Andy looked up and Frank in confusion.

"Mmm do you want to tell someone how about your dad?"

"NO sir no… he would go right back on the bottle and I don't want to deal with that and this at the same time"

"Ummm what about Collins you guys and pretty close?"

"I don't know I don't want to put this on him"

"I understand that McNally but you need someone to help you, you can't do this by yourself"

"I know I know I just need time can I have some time to think and maybe I'll tell Nick" pleading with her boss.

"Sure sure take some time come back in a few days"

"Thank you sir….. umm can you not tell anyone I mean you can tell Noelle but I don't want anyone to know right now?"

"I won't McNally just take some time and please tell someone please" Frank now pleading with her.

"Yes sir" and with that she got up and walked out of Franks office and walked back into the locker room to change and go home.

* * *

Frank sat in his office and looked at his picture of his family, his little girl and he in all his year he didn't know what to do. All he wanted to do was just cry but not just cry but cry for the rookie that just left his office.

Noelle saw Andy leave her future husband office and she looked like she had been crying.

Noelle walked to Franks office and knock and the look on Frank face was a look that she didn't want to see ever.

"Ummm babe …. What's wrong why was McNally in your office? she looks like she was crying what wrong? She not sick right her dads ok right?" Noelle in all her years has never seen Frank cry but today was one of those days she will never forget. She just knew it was.

"Ummm…. I don't know what to say…. Ummm McNally was late today and naturally I was pissed… right?" Frank said unsure of what to say.

Noelle nodded and motion for him to continue "and I told Collins to get her" "FRANK just tell me what's wrong with McNally!"

* * *

Meanwhile across the station Sam had saw Andy leave the boss office and walk into the locker room.

All he could think about was what Traci told him but he didn't know what to say. He was still kind off pissed at her for leaving them like that.

So he walked back into his office and wait for Traci to come back from the coffee station so they could finish their case.

* * *

While everyone was busy with there job Nick had been watching Sam watch Andy and he signed and walked into the locker to see what happened to his partner.

Nick walked in on Andy putting her shoes back on and he thought that she was going to work today.

"Hey Andy we have work to do what are you doing?" Nick said confused.

"Umm Frank wanted me to take off a few days it nothing really don't worry about it" Andy said trying to hurry out before everyone else said something.

Andy knew that if she didn't get out of there Nick was going to find out what was wrong and she wasn't really for that yet.

So she basically ran out after talking to Nick knowing that she was going to have to say sorry for it but not really care at the moment.

Nick was soo confused Andy was acting weird and it looked like she was crying. All Nick could do was do his work but he was going to see if she was ok after shift.

* * *

While all of that was happening Noelle got the most horrible news about a rookie that had a special place in her heart. She knew from then on that is Andy needs anything she was going to give it to her no questions asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Andy was sitting at home alone it had been two days since she had her talk with Frank. But it had been three day since the doctor told her what was wrong with her.

_Flashback_

_"Are you sure you don't want someone here with you?" asked the doctor._

_"Umm no so what wrong I mean I felt fine now was it just a bug or something?"_

_"Ms. McNally"_

_"Andy please"_

_"Andy I'm sorry to inform you of this but you have stage 3 breast cancer." said the doctor with a worried yet sorrowed look on her face._

_Cancer_

_Breast cancer_

_Stage 3 breast cancer_

"_Ms. McNally… Ms. McNally…. Andy" the doctor was calling out her name but see this young woman all alone was something the doctor hope that she had someone to care for her._

_End of flashback_

All Andy could think about was what the doctor said. Cancer. She didn't know what to think Was she going to die? Was she going to lose all her hair? Could she be a cop after this? How long was she going to be out? All questions that she wanted answer to.

Andy phone rang for the millionth time. To no surprise it was Nick. Andy knew if she kept ignoring him he would show up.

Well speak of the devil and the devil "ANDY…. ANDY come on I know you're in there open the dam door"

Andy took a deep breath and got up and opened the door. Nick had his hand raised to bang on the door again.

"Andy I've been calling you for two days why haven't you answered? Are you okay where you just crying? What happened?"

"Nick come in and I'll answer your question"

Nick looked at Andy she didn't look good at all she look like someone had die. Nick walked in and sat on the couch and looked at Andy wait for her to answer him.

"Would you like something to drink water, soda, beer?"

"No Andy just tell me what's wrong please?"

Andy looked at Nick for a moment.

"Ummm I don't know where to start…. I'm sick Nick…"

"What you look fine" Andy gave him a look of yeah right.

"Ok you look different what do you mean sick?"

"I Umm... I … I went to the doctor the other day and umm the doctor did a checkup and she said I had something" Andy didn't know where to start so she started at the beginning.

Nick didn't know what was wrong but he sure as hell was not going to like it. See Andy soo confused scared him.

"Nick I have can..can..cancer Nick I have cancer" Andy sobbed next to Nick.

All Nick could think of was what. "What do you mean you have cancer Andy you look fine please tell me your lying please"

Nick pleaded with her look at her with tears in his eyes. This could not be happening what most people didn't know about Nick was that his parents died from cancer his mother had breast caner and his father had lung.

Nick's mother died in his arms she gave up and didn't want to suffer anymore and the only person that he told was Andy. But know the only other person that he loves is dying too.

"No no no no no please your lying please Andy please oh god please" Nick grabbed Andy and held her.

Nick and Andy sobbed together on her conch for hours just holding on to her and thought of all the times they spent together.

* * *

Meanwhile at the penny Traci, Gail and Sam where drinking and talking to their friends.

"Ugh where Nick he's always here trying to suck up to you"

"I don't know and don't care he's probably with Andy sucking her face" Gail said to an evenly drunk Traci.

"What are they fucking each other they are always together?"

"I don't know but I hate them both right now sooooooo let's drink some more" Gail waved her hand to get Liam's attention.

On the other side of the bar Sam and Oliver where watch and listening to the two. "What with them why are they like that" Oliver asked

"Don't know don't care right now" said Sam all he was doing was wait for his girlfriend to come to the bar so they could go home.

"What do you mean you don't care they are talking about Andy what wrong with you?" asked Oliver in a harsh tone.

"McNally is not my responsible anymore looks like G.I Joe has that covered... Hey there's Marlo got to go bye." Said Sam even though he said that to Oliver he really wanted to be that person not Nick. But it looks like Andy made her choice so he had to move on right? But how was the question.

Oliver was shocked at his best friends answer he in all his years wanted to punch Sam right in the face for say that about his rookie.

What everyone didn't know was that Oliver had heard Frank and Noelle talking about her and they had to tell him.

Oliver didn't know what to say he was shocked and scared for her. Oliver though that he had problems but Andy was fighting for her life.

Oliver went up to the girls and said "Don't talk about Andy like that you don't know what going to so shut it…. Liam cut them off now call them a cab go home"

Gail and Traci looked at Oliver like he had a third head and looked at each other with a what just happened look.

* * *

Nick and Andy where still on the couch crying till he moved her and told her that they should eat something.

Andy wanted take out so she got up and walked to the kitchen and looked at the menus while Nick was in the living room.

While Nick was in the living room he was trying to get a hold of himself he was looking at some of Andy's pictures when he came across one and looked at it with confusion.

"Hey Andy" Nick called out.

"Yeah"

"Why do you have a picture of my mother?"

* * *

Thank you for the reviews love them all! Also I know that some may be put off with the small chapters but mind you I just started I like small chapters so sorry if you don't like it to bad I don't care :).


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Andy was walking into the station after taking time off. Andy wondered if anyone noticed that she was gone.

Andy walked into the locker room to change and Gail was there giving her death glares. Andy was confused at what she had done to get them so she shrugged her shoulders and kept getting dress.

Gail was pissed at Andy because she had a feeling that she was doing something with Nick but she just couldn't prove it.

Gail finial left the locker room. Noelle then came in and saw that the young rookie was there and came up to her and grabbed her into a hug.

"If you need anything you tell me and I'll get it ok McNally… Andy I mean it ok" Noelle said looking at her in the eyes.

"So I guess you know?" Noelle nodded.

"Ok" that's all Noelle needed and she turned away before Andy could see the tears in her eyes.

"Alright rookie get to it parade before you're late again" Andy laughed and finished getting dress.

Andy walked into parade and saw that everyone was there already and she saw the other rookies sitting in the front but she knew that they were still mad at her so she stood in the back.

When she looked around the room she saw Sam and Marlo talking and hugging. Andy wanted to strangle Cruz but she knew that Sam made his choice so she had to live with it.

That's when Nick walked in and saw that Andy was standing all alone so he walked up to her.

"Hey Andy" Nick kisses her forehead and stood next to her.

"Hey Nick" Andy smiled at Nick but he knew that she was sad.

"Hey what wrong?"

"Mmmm nothing wrong why?"

"You look sad"

"I'm not sad" Andy said confused.

"Yes you are"

"I'm..."

"And don't say your fine you're not"

"Just drop it for now please" Nick stopped and nodded and looked at Gail and saw that she was staring at them.

Gail was pissed Andy couldn't stop throwing herself at Nick. What soo special about her though Gail. Gail turned to Traci and told her to look Traci saw Nick and Andy talking and Traci was still mad and didn't care right now. So she turned away from them and waited for Frank to come in.

Once parade started all Andy could think about was the conversion she and Nick had lasted night.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Hey Andy" Nick called out._

_"Yeah"_

_"Why do you have a picture of my mother?"_

"_What do you mean I have a picture of your mother?" Andy said and walked into the room._

"_What I said you have a picture of my mother." Nick was confused and so was Andy they looked at each other and looked at the picture._

"_Andy I told you I was adopted right"_

_Andy was shocked she just started at Nick with wide eyes._

_End of flashback_

* * *

Last night was the most emotion night Andy ever had she found out she may have a brother.

Nick told her how his mother gave him up at birth to his parents and when his mom died she gave him a picture of his real mother and her first name Claire.

Andy and Nick didn't know what to do they were shocked that didn't know what to say. So Andy called her dad and asked if her mom had told him anything before she left about a baby.

Her dad said no and asked Andy why she asked him that she told him it was nothing and her and Nick sat in her living room for what seem like hour till she told him they should get a DNA test done to see if they were brother and sister.

They had one schedule of after shift. They were both nervous and exited Andy had always been an only child and so was Nick so the fact that they could possibly be sibling was exciting for them.

Parade had finish and Nick was trying to get Andy's attention for five minutes till she snapped out of it and gave Nick and smile and walked to the board to see who she was partnered with today.

To Andy dismay Gail and her were at the desk. Andy wanted to die and when Nick walked up to her and saw who she was with he asked her if she wanted to switch. "Hey want to switch I know you guys are not on the best of terms but I can change?"

"Umm no I can't keep avoiding them I just have to endure it"

"Ok but I call you for lunch so you can have a break ok?" Andy nodded and Nick kissed her head again and left to go with Chris to patrol.

Andy walked out of the room and Frank walked up to her and asked to speak with her.

"Hey Andy can I talk to you for a second?" he said.

"Yeah sure" Andy was confused she didn't know what Frank wanted.

"I wanted to know if you were ok I mean last time I saw you…" Frank was unsure of what to say.

"Yes sir I'm fine and I told Nick so he's helping me and everything" Andy nodded to Frank.

"Umm good listen the next time you go to your doctor I want a note about what you can and can't do. ok? I just want you to be safe so I think the desk would be best for a few days so you can adjust to the news and stuff" Frank wanted Andy to be safe and not risk her life any more then it all really was.

Andy understood she didn't like it but she understood. Andy thanked Frank and walked to the desk to start her day when she was stopped again but this time it was Oliver.

"Hey McNally can I talk to you?" Oliver saw the young women in parade and saw that she and Nick were talking.

"Umm yeah sure what up Oliver?" Andy was confused and mad can she go do her job without someone wanting to talk to her every five seconds but what can she do.

"Hey I don't know what to say here but ….." Oliver rubbed his face. He looked at Andy and said "I know what going on with you and before you say anything they didn't mean to tell me I overheard and they had to tell me"

Andy was going to protest but Oliver shut her down she was happy that they didn't tell him but she was a little mad that he knew.

"Oliver please you can't tell anyone please I'm not ready and Nick is the only other person that know and" Andy started rambling and Oliver stopped her.

"Andy… Andy… MCNALLY" everyone stopped and turned to them Oliver told them to get back to work and he turned to her.

"Andy of course I'm not going to tell anyone that is your news to tell not my news. But what I want to say is if you need anything and I mean anything you just tell me and I will help you ok?" Oliver looked at Andy and saw a women that was strong and independent but he knew that she needed someone and he would help her any way he could.

"Umm I don't know what to say umm yeah thank you Oliver I'll keep that in mind" little did they know someone was listening to their conversation.

* * *

Sam was in his office fuming at the fact that G.I Joe had touched Andy. Sam was pissed he didn't like the fact that he kissed her either but Sam knew that he couldn't do anything about it.

Gail was pissed at what she saw in parade and knew that she was going to make Andy life a living hell as much as she could.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! and I'm sorry but I don't think I can get a chapter out later today maybe Wednesday my sister is getting eye surgery and I need to help her sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

Andy was pissed Gail was being a major bitch to her all day. All Andy wanted to do was punch her but she didn't want to deal with Frank so she ignore her as must as she could.

"What wrong Andy waiting for your boyfriend ooh that right his not your boyfriend any more oops sorry I meant Sam?" Gail said with a smirk on her face.

"You know what were problem Gail what did I do you?" Andy wanted to punch her sooooo bad.

"You are that's what why can't you go bug someone else and leave Nick alone?" Gail said in a bitchly tone.

"Well if you were a bitch maybe he would want to talk to you but since you have the problem and not him maybe you should back off." Andy knew it was wrong to tell her that. Andy knew she was just like that when she didn't get her way and that fact that Nick could be her brother.

"Ugh whatever" Gail stormed away.

"Hey what was that about" said a voice behind Andy.

Andy jumped and turned to see who it was. "Dammit Nick you scared me and that was Gail being her bitch self what else is new"

Nick laughed "Sorry didn't mean to scare you but umm you really to go for lunch?"

"Umm yea let's go" Nick and Andy walked out of the station to go to the dinner across the street.

They sat done and looked at each other "So umm what do you think about the test that we are going to have done?" asked Nick.

"Umm I'm nervous all my life I wanted a brother or sister and now I may have one soo its exciting you know?" Andy looked at Nick with a smile.

"Yea I know what you mean so I know this may be rude but how old are you?" Nick asked.

"No no just don't tell anyone" Andy gave Nick a look like she'd kick his ass. Nick laughed "I promise I won't" Nick held his hands up.

"I'm 25 so that means Claire had to have left something in between that maybe they had a fight and she left?"

"Yea maybe because I'm 23 so maybe Claire left had me and then came back?"

"Who know she wasn't the best mother anyway who does that to their children?" Andy said angrily.

"I don't know but if you're my sister I would really like that and maybe I can meet Tommy?" Nick said in a sheepish tone.

"Of course yeah I would never stop you and I would love for you to be my brother." Said Andy with a smile on her face.

"So umm when do you start treatment?" Said Nick with caution he didn't want to upset her.

"Umm today after the DNA test" said Andy while looking away with tears in her eyes.

"You know that I will be there for you every step of the way. You are not doing this alone you understand me I want to help and will help you ok?" Nick said with tears in his eyes.

Andy looked at him and nodded she couldn't speak she knew if she did she would breakdown and cry again.

"Umm let's talk about something else please how was your day so far?" asked Andy and they talked until both of this had to go to work.

But unknown to both of them someone was listening to their conversation.

* * *

**Later After Shift 4:00 pm **

Both nick and Andy where sitting in the doctor's office wait for the nurse to call them back so they could take it.

Nick was bouncing his leg up and down and Andy was staring at the clock waiting.

A nurse walked in "McNally and Collins" the nurse looked up from the chart and the two got up and held hands and followed the nurse.

"So you're here for a Dna Test to see if…" she looked at the two with a smile.

"If we are brother and sister" Nick answer before Andy.

Andy nodded and smiled at nick. "Well ok let's start"

After Andy and nick were done the nurse told them it would take two days for them to get the results so they were now playing the waiting game.

Nick then drove Andy to the oncologist's office and walked inside with her. He wasn't playing when he said he would be there his would.

The nurse called Andy back and started to speak to her about her treatment. "So today we are going to start you first treatment you have to do this three times a week for 6 months" Andy nodded and looked at Nick she hoped he was listening because Andy couldn't.

"Ok then what happens to her after that?" he asked.

"Well the doctor will be checking her during this time and when he thinks the cancer have shrined he will want to preform surgery to get it out" the nurse told Nick.

"Ok" Nick looked at Andy and saw that she was out of it.

"So what does this do I mean I went through this with both of my parent but that was over 6-7 years ago I know it may be different now"

The nurse started explaining how they were going about the treatment Andy was going to have two IV's one had the chemo and the other was to help keep her hydrated.

Andy asked the nurse if she could see the doctor and nurse nodded and went to get the doctor. "What wrong Andy?" nick asked in concern.

"Nothing I was going to ask about work and other things"

"Hello Andy I heard you wanted to see me?" the doctor walked in and saw that the young women had someone with her and he was happy someone in her state needed that.

"Umm yes I was wondered about work?" Andy looked at the doctor.

"Oh ok well I know you are a police officer but I don't want you to be on the streets it would be better for you to do desk work and then not work after that till you feel better and the treatment it done. I know that's not what you want but that's how it has to be." The doctor looked at Andy with a stern face.

Andy wanted to protest the doctor but she knew better. "I almost wanted to talk about the side effects of this..."

The doctor looked at Andy she had long Brown hair that went to the middle of her back and she looked health and other wise fine but that was going to change and the doctor knew that.

"Ok Andy I don't want to scare you but I will tell you this straight ok?" she looked between Andy and Nick.

"Ok" Andy nodded and looked at nick and told his hand.

"Chemo will mess you up you may have weight loss, nausea, loss of appetite, fatigue, premature menopause, lowered resistance to infections, and hair loss."

When Andy heard that she looked at the doctor with tears in her eyes hair loss. She may lose her hair Nick looked at Andy and saw the tears and hugged her minding the IV's that she had and held her while she cried.

Nick tried to calm her down but he knew that he could do a thing about it she could lose her hair and for a women that was everything to them.

The doctor saw the couple and she saw the raw emotions they both had and she almost cried sometimes this job is not easy but hopeful she would be fine in the end. The doctor left them to themselves.

Andy and nick cried on each other for a few minutes then they went about talking about unimportant things till her treatment was done. The nurse came back and told Andy if she wanted to get something for the nausea and passed and they went back to Andy's house.

When Andy finial made it home she went to her home to sleep she was tired. Nick helped he to her room she looked tired and she was weak at the moment.

"Hey Andy I'll be in the living room just call me and I'll come back ok?" Andy turned over and nodded and went to sleep.

Nick walked out into the living room and started cleaning for her knowing that she was not going to feel up to doing it.

When Nick was done he called Frank to tell him what happened "Best"

"Hey Frank its Nick"

"Oh Collins what's up is she ok?"

Frank knew it was Andy first treatment she had told him before she walked in to the office.

"Umm yeah she fine right now she sleeping but I won't know till she wakes up. The doctor told he some pretty upsetting thing so she is a little emotionally unbalanced…." Nick told Best about the effects and what the doctor said about work.

* * *

Best was in his office thinking about what Nick had just told him on the phone and best was shocked and saddened. Frank told Nick to take care of her and they hung up.

Later that night Frank was at home with Noelle and their daughter and was in deep though till Noelle hit him. She looked at him and asked what was wrong. He then told her about what nick said and they both had tears in their eyes and looked at Olivia.

Noelle was sad for Andy she could possibly not be able to have children and the fact that she can loss her hair also hit his because she know that a women is very much attached to their hair.

Noelle prayed for her that night before she went to bed she hoped Andy would be ok but the future was uncertain right now.

* * *

Meanwhile Marlo had a plan and she was going to make Andy look like a fool. She didn't care if she was sick she was going to keep Sam and that was that. Hopefully this doesn't back fire on her. With that she walked into the penny and started something that was not going to end very well for someone.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews! I'm happy to say i could put this chapter out and my sister is doing fine she is a little high from the drugs so it's kind of funny but I hope you like this chapter till tomorrow. :D


	7. Chapter 7

I would like to thank Sammei1998 for helping me with this chapter. Thank you very much!

* * *

It's had been a week since Andy started treatment and she was still working but she was uncomfortable almost all the time. She had been running back and forth from the desk to the bathroom and some people were starting to notice this. Gail at first started bugging her about it till Nick asked Andy if he could tell her so he could start to heal their relationship. Andy was ok with it so now Gail knew and was pleading with Andy for forgiveness for acting like a bitch to her.

All Andy wanted was for Gail to help distract people from her so Gail made sure that Nick or her were partnered up all the time. Andy was grateful to them but she knew that she wasn't feeling well and knew that she had to stop working. So she was going to tell Frank today that she was going to go on leave.

Andy walked into the locker to get changed when she spotted Traci getting ready so she went up to her. "Hey Trace"

Traci had been thinking about talking to Andy all week she knew something was wrong and she knew that she had to stop avoid her so she spoke back "Hey Andy I was wondering if we could talk after shift today?" Traci was unsure if Andy was going to say yes but she could hope right?

"Umm sure my house?" Andy was happy that Traci was finally talking to her but how long would that happiness lasted.

* * *

Marlo had been planting the seed in Sam mind that Nick and Andy were together and were having a baby. Marlo made sure that Sam saw her running to the bathroom and also the private touches that the couple had.

Sam was pissed he wanted Andy now the G.I Joe had taken her he knew he should have just asked her but he was to mad to talk to her. So Sam did what Sam would do in any problem he had he tried to ignore them.

Everyone was in parade waiting for Frank to show up when he saw the happy couple talking and laughing. Sam couldn't take it anymore so at the same time he spoke Frank had walked into the room going undetected.

"Everyone..."Sam was trying to everyone attention. Andy and Nick looked at Sam with confusion all Andy could think of was _what does he want_. "Everyone Officer McNally has news for you guys today" Followed by Frank saying "Sam don't do this, it isn't the time" but Sam just laughs and says "Well I'll tell you then... Officer McNally is pregnant with Officer Collins kid"

Andy looking over at Sam with sheer hurt in her eyes she couldn't believe Sam would say something like that. She looked at Nick with tears in her eyes and said "First of all Nick is my brother and second of all I am not pregnant I have cancer" Andy ran out on the station crying.

Nick watched as Andy ran out and looked at Sam with a murderous glare. Nick then processed to walk up to Sam and punch him square in the face. "That's for my sister you asshole" Nick then walked out of the room so he could go after Andy but she was gone.

Everyone in the room was silence Gail had tears in her eyes and walked out to get Nick. Traci was in pure shock at what just happened she couldn't wrap her head around it. After a few minute some of the women in the room had wiped there tears away at what just happened.

"Everyone dismissed get to work" Frank was pissed he wanted to kill Sam. Oliver was pissed too but he grabbed his keys and left to room. The only ones left in the room were Frank and Sam.

"What the hell was that are you fucking kidding me?" Frank screamed at Sam. Sam cringed at Frank's voice "I'm sorry I…"

Frank cut him off "Sorry your SORRY bullshit did you see what you did to her?" Sam didn't answer "Did you?" Frank waited for an answer and when he didn't get one he shook his head and walked out of the room and walked straight to his office and slammed the door closed.

Sam wanted to cry he couldn't believe what he just did. He may have just screwed up any chance of getting Andy back and it was all because of his anger. Sam walked to his office and closed his door. That is where he stayed for the rest of the day.

* * *

Traci didn't know what she was doing but she knew that her friend needed her and she needed to apologize so that is where Traci found herself outside Andy house. Traci knocked on the door and waited for an answer she didn't get one so she let herself in with the key Andy gave her when she first moved in.

Traci couldn't find her so she walked to her bed room and heard a muffed sod coming from her bathroom. Traci knocked "Andy honey its Traci let me in please" Traci said softly. The door opened and Traci heart broke with the sight in front of her.

Andy was on the floor with her knees to her chest crying her eyes out she could believe Sam would do something like that ever. She felt soo betrayed. Andy wanted to punch Sam in the face as soon as she heard him say what he did but she knew that Nick would do it for her so she ran. Andy ran as far and as fast as she could. Andy didn't know where she was till she was outside her house.

Now Traci was here she needed her best friend right now. Traci held on to Andy while she cried the stood in the bathroom for what seemed like hours but it was about two hours later when Andy couldn't cry any more.

Traci helped Andy up and moved her to the living room. "Do you want water?" Traci asked. All Andy could do was nod so Traci went and got her water.

While Traci was in the kitchen she thought about what she was going to say to Andy and she just decided to say the truth.

"Andy I'm sorry for the way I treated you these past months, I was pissed at you and I had no right. I was mad at you because you left me when I needed you but I didn't realize you needed me too. We were both in a bad places and I never meant for you to feel like I didn't want you as a friend. I love you like a sister and Leo love you like an aunt. I missed you can you please forgive me?" by the time Traci was done she and Andy both had tears in their eyes.

Andy was so happy to hear that Traci still wanted to be her friend. Andy grabbed Traci into a big hug and they cried a little more. "I forgive you but I hope you can forgive me for leaving I never wanted to hurt you I was blaming myself about Jerry and then Sam I just needed to get away. Can you forgive me?" Andy looked at Traci.

"I never blamed you for Jerry. It was that man that took Gail. That bastard killed Jerry not you ok. I don't ever want you to say that again and there is nothing to forgive it all in the past now. Ok?" Traci had Andy face in between her hands. Andy nodded at Traci.

"Soo brother huh?" Traci asked confused.

"Haha yea we just found out about a week ago that we may be related. So we took a test and we are siblings." Traci was still confused.

"How?"

* * *

Thank you for the reviews! Till next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Marlo had been giddily with excitement over what happened in parade. She was happy that that bitch was now out of the way. Marlo had to call her partner in criminal and tell them what went down. So she walked in to an empty interview room.

Marlo dial then number "Hello"

"Yeah it's done" Marlo said with a smile on her face.

"What happened?" said the voice on the other end.

"Sam screwed his chances with her. Now she's pissed and now I can take what's my fair and square." Marlo told the person happily.

"Are you sure?" the person sounded uncertain.

"Yes now all I have to do is comfort Sam and he will fall in love with me and forget about that bitch" Marlo said in an angry voice.

"Don't call her a bitch she is important to me" said the person in an angry tone.

"Yeah, yeah whatever now you can do whatever you want now Luke she all your. Go be the knight in shining armor. I'm going to go see if I can catch Sam before I leave."

"Ok this better have had worked" Luke said before he hung up.

* * *

Little did they know Sam was on the other side of the glass preparing for a case. He was listening to the whole conversation and what was even better was that camera was on and recorded the whole thing.

* * *

Thank you I hope this will hold you guys over till Friday. :D


	9. Chapter 9

Andy had told Traci everything that happened for the doctor to the picture Nick found. Traci was shocked at what Andy had just told her. Traci told her that she would be with Andy thought anything. Andy was happy that her best friend was talking to her again.

* * *

Meanwhile in the station sat a pissed off Sam. He couldn't believe that bitch he was dating had done that. Sam knew if wasn't all her fault it was his too because he should have just spoke to Andy and he would have avoid the mess he just made but now he was going to fix it.

First Sam was going to make sure that Marlo didn't know about the tape and make sure that she didn't know he knew about her plan. Sam was pissed but he was not going to screw up again. Sam went about his day but making a plan in the back of his head.

* * *

Luke sat at home thinking about his relationship with Andy and how he screwed it up but now he had a chance to screw Swarek over and get the girl. He was going to do whatever he could to get Andy back.

Luke was walking up to Andy's house with a bouquet of lilies Andy's favorite he was going to woo Andy over.

Luke knocked on the door and waited for Andy to open the door but to his surprise Nick answered the door.

"Callaghan to what do I not own this pleaser to and just so you know I like roses not lilies" Nick answered the door. You could hear in the background laugher coming from the living room.

"Ha-ha your funny… umm I here because I want to talk to Andy is she here?" Luke asked.

Nick looked at Luke and he knew that the detective was up to no good but he was going to see where this went before he kicked some ass again.

"Hmmm maybe let me check" Nick walked back into the living room and saw Gail, Traci and Andy watch True blood.

"Oooh love at Eric that sexy beast what I would give to have sex with him" Said Gail "I'm with you sister that ass is so so juicy dam I love HD" Traci was drooling at the TV.

"Eric have you seen Alcide that fine ass man he was in Magical Mike. Mmmm I want to lick that man." Said Andy.

The girls were so focus on the TV that they didn't hear Nick walk in. "Umm ok but have you not seen Jason he like omg sexy ha-ha." Nick started laughing at the girl's reaction to what he said it was priceless.

All three girls looked at Nick with their jaws open. They could believe Nick would say something like that. They all looked at each other and took the pillows that were on the conch and threw them at him. He stopped laugh at looked at them with shock.

"Well that was rude" Nick glared at them.

"Who was at the door" asked Andy while the others laughed at Nick.

"Oh it's Callaghan he wanted to see you"

"Umm ok?" Andy looked at the girls they shrugged there shoulder.

Andy got up and walked over to the door. "Hey Luke what do I own this visit to?" Andy saw that he had flowers in his hand and they were her favorite.

"Umm there for you Andy I heard what happened today and I wanted to see how you were doing?" Luke handed the flowers over to Andy.

"Umm I'm ok Luke you really didn't have to but that was sweet of you." Andy smelled the flowers and looked at Luke.

Luke was happy that she took the flowers mission one was complete. He was getting on her good side.

"I just want you to know that I will always be here for you if you need me, I'm a phone call away alright?" Luke was hoping she would have invited him in side but he knew he had to take things slow if he wanted this to work.

"Umm yeah thank you again Luke for the flowers and the visit really thank you" Andy knew something was up but she just pushed it to the back of her head.

Andy closed the door and walked back into the living room and they all looked at her. Andy was confused at what Luke had said and she realized how fast the news about her got around so quickly.

"What did homicide want?" asked Gail.

"To come and check on me. But I feel like something is off you know?" said a still confused Andy.

"Hmmm maybe he was just being nice" said Traci.

Nick had been quiet he knew he would speak to her with the girls left so he didn't say anything.

* * *

Andy was feeling tired so she went to call it a night and take a shower. The girls said goodbye and left Nick and Andy alone.

While Andy was in the shower she decided to wash her hair while she was doing that she notices the more she pulled the more hair came out. Andy was confused her hair never came out in big chunks maybe a few strands but not hand full.

When she got out of the shower she looked in the mirror and noticed that her hair was in a big knot. So she started combing it. The more she combed the more hair came out Andy was getting frustrated and started crying.

Nick hear Andy crying so he went to check on her and when he walked him he saw the most heart breaking seen. Andy was in front of the mirror sobbing her hair was falling out.

Nick didn't know what to do so he walked over to her and hugged her. Nick knew how hard it was for her. When he looked down at her he noticed that she now looked like a cancer patient.

She was pale instead of her usual tan self and she looked more breakable then before. Nick held her while she sobbed. When she could cry anymore Andy got up and walked over to the Closet in her room and pulled out a razor.

Like the ones in barber shops and turned to Nick with tears in her eyes. "Please I can't please do this for me Nick" Andy pleaded with Nick. She could do it she needed him.

Nick nodded with his own tears and took the razor and plugged it in. Andy sat down on the toilet. When Nick started the razor and jumped at the noise. Nick started cutting the rest of her hair off. When Nick looked in the mirror he could see the silence tear streaming down Andy face.

When Nick was down and was in full blown sobs again. Nick held on to her till she fell asleep. He laid her in her room and walked to the living room. Where he broke down himself his sister was fighting for her life and she just lost all her hair.

Today was the worst day in Andy McNally life and Nick didn't know what to do. So he called the one person that he needed "Hey" Nick crooked into the phone. "I… I need you please" Nick sobbed to the other person.

Nick hung up and waited till she came. There was a knock at the door 5 minutes later. Gail was standing on the other side when he opened the door. Gail heart broke when she saw nick and pulled him into a hug while he sobbed on her.

Gail waited till he was done and asked what was wrong "what wrong you were fine earlier what happened?" Gail looked at Nick with worry she had never seen Nick cry before so it had to be something big.

"Andy was in the bathroom crying… she…. She lost all her hair" Nick whisper the last bit. Gail was shocked. Andy looked fine earlier but you could tell she was sick.

"What do you mean?"

"All her hair is gone and she wouldn't stop crying till she fell asleep I don't know what to do." Nick looked up at Gail she had tears in her eyes.

"I don't know either?"

Nick held on to Gail while he sobbed. Gail finial felt Nick fall asleep so she lay down with him on top of her and fell asleep. But before she fell asleep Gail prayed that Andy would be ok in the morning.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews! So for the delay I had to rewrite this chapter my mom deleted it by accident so I hope you enjoy.

P.s so for the mistakes I don't have a beta and I have a learning disability so bare with me thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

Traci was packing up some for Leo's thing because there were getting ready to go over to Andy house to visit her. Traci had gone over after getting a call from Gail. Gail had told her everything that happened and Traci came running over.

When Traci got there Andy had stayed in her room and didn't come out. But Traci finial got Andy to come out but she had a beany on her head. Andy was scared at what her friends would say.

But what surprised her was that they didn't comment on it and they just comforted her. Andy had told Traci she wanted to see Leo so that is where Traci was now.

Traci was a little scared at what Leo would say so she called him over to speak to him mind you he was Six. "Hey sweetie can you come here I need to speak to you?" she called out.

"Sure mommy coming" Leo came running over he was excited to go she Aunt Andy. It had been awhile.

"Umm I have to tell you something and I want you to understand what I'm saying so asked me question if you don't understand ok?" she looked at Leo. He nodded and she continued.

"You know we are going over to she Andy right?" Leo nodded "Well she is sick and she may look different but she still you Aunt Andy ok?" Leo looked at his mom confused.

"What does Aunt Andy have?" Traci was unsure of what to say but she went with the truth.

"Well she has something called cancer do you know what that is?"

"Umm yeah is like the sick kids on the TV?"

"Yeah something like that."

"Is she going to be with Jerry?" Leo looked at Traci with tears in his eyes. Traci wanted to cry at what her son had said. "Well we don't know but let's hope she gets better and I know that she would love to see you" Traci said with a watery smile.

"Ok" Leo nodded and helped his mother pack to go to Aunt Andy house.

When they got to her house Nick let them in and Leo straight away called out for Andy. "AUNT ANDY" you could hear someone scream back from the living room "HERE". Leo took off like a bullet over to her.

"Hi Aunt Andy I missed you sooooo much." Leo launched himself at her and hugged her with everything he had.

"Hey bubby how is my favorite nephew" Andy smiled at Leo.

"I'm fine how are you Aunt Andy I hear you were sick are you ok?" Leo looked at Andy.

"Well I'm better now that you are here." Andy smiled Leo clapped his hands and hugged her again.

"What happened to your hair?" Leo looked at Andy with a confused face.

"LEO" Traci yelled at Leo. They hadn't noticed Traci come in and watch them greet each other.

"Sorry mommy." Leo looked down at the floor.

"Hey trace its ok. Hey bud look at me." Leo looked at Andy.

"It's ok to ask questions the doctors gave me some medicine that took it away."

"Will it come back?"

"Sure it will but when I'm not sick anymore."

"Can I cut my hair like you?"

"Why would you do that bud?"

"Well I want to be cool like you." Andy had tears in her eyes at what Leo had just told her.

"Well you have to ask your mom that." Andy wiped some tears away.

Leo turned to a tearful Traci "Mommy can I cut my hair like Aunt Andy Please mommy Please?" Traci looked at Andy and nodded her head.

"Sure Sweetie You want to do it right now?"

"Yeah please?"

"Let's go to the bathroom come on" Traci took Leo hand and Andy followed the pair into the bathroom were Andy had the Razor to cut his hair. Nick and Gail had heard the whole thing and walked into the bedroom and watched from the bathroom door. While Traci cut Leo's hair. They all had tears in their eyes as they watched the little boy make Andy feel like the most precious thing in the world.

When Traci was done Leo clapped his hands and ran up to Andy and hugged her.

"See I'm cool now. Can we go play now Aunt Andy?"

Andy nodded she couldn't speak because if she did she would sob. The pair walked out of the room smiling and talking about what they were going to play.

Nick, Traci and Gail all smiled and watch them leave, Nick then took the razor out of Traci hand and started cutting his hair off. If a six year old boy could do that then so could he. Gail and Traci watched as Nick cut his hair. Traci then helped finish cut the rest of his hair that he couldn't get.

While all that was happening Gail texted everyone she knew about what just happened. Everyone that got the message smiled and did something that would shock not only Andy but themselves.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! I am so sorry for the delay. I'm not feeling to well. I'm sorry again. I will update again but late at night. I hope you enjoy this chapter. (sorry for any mistakes) I will also make the next chapter bigger for such a long wait.

P.s don't think I didn't forget about Marlo, she will pay dearly for what she did. My question to you guys is how bad should she pay?


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone finial left Andy's house so now she was here alone for the first time in a while. It's felt nice Andy was happy for a once. It's was quiet Nick was not asking if she was ok every five seconds. He was out on a date with Gail. They are taking things slow and working out there problems.

Like something she wished she and Sam would do. But he was with that bitch. Andy knew they had problem, she had trust problem hoping that Sam wouldn't leave her, Sam never opened up, or maybe the fact that the first time he said he loved her she was holding a bomb. She could have died and he wanted to professed his undying love to her I mean really he couldn't do that when we were at home or right after sex really.

Andy went to the living and sat down to was about to put a movie on, when they was a knock at the door. Andy signed out of though, it must be Nick he probably forgot his keys. "Nick did you forge…" Andy opened the door and saw someone she didn't expect to see.

It's had been two days since Sam had said what he did in parade and found out his girlfriend did it to keep him. Sam was pissed at her but he was playing her like he didn't know. He kept his distances from her since that day. He didn't know what to do should he tell Andy or tell Traci first. Maybe Traci could break it to her better than he could.

* * *

Sam didn't know what to do but he knew he had to do something. If he didn't and Andy found out his knew he is going to be in even deeper shit then he is now.

So made a decision he was going to tell her but when was the answer. Sam looked at the clock it ready _7:30pm_ maybe he should do it now.

Sam didn't want to hurt Andy but he knew it was going to hurt. It hurt him that someone could be that evil.

Sam got up from his conch and walked over to the door grabbed his coat and keys and left his house. Sam made it to his car when he got a text _**Marlo **_he opened it _Hey babe I was wondering if you want to come over and have dinner._

Sam ignored his phone and got in his car and drove. To the one person he truly loved and hoped she would forgive him.

"Sam" Andy was confused. Why was Sam at her door step? though Andy. Andy had let go what happened but she didn't want to see him.

"Umm Hi can I come in I have to talk to you." Sam said in a nervous tone. Andy was shocked Sam was never nervous. Andy then remembered she had her beany on so she felt better she didn't know how people would look at her without hair.

Andy nodded and let him in. "would you like something to drink beer, water…" Sam shook his head. They both sat down on the conch and Sam stared at the blank TV. While Andy stared at him.

"Soo you wanted to talk so talk." Andy was tired and she wanted to watch her movie and go to sleep she had her lasted shift tomorrow.

"Ummm I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did the other day…" Sam finial looked at Andy she had a blank expression on her face as she wanted for him to continue.

"I know I'm an asshole..."

"Yeah you are" she interrupted.

Sam smiled inward "and I don't deserve you forgiveness…"

"No you don't" she interpreted again.

"But I'm here to ask for it because I hate what I did to you. I never went out to hurt you and that's what I did. I should have spoken to you…"

"Yeah you should have"

"Can I finish McNally?" Sam smiled at her. She nodded.

"I should have spoken to you but instead I let my anger get the better of me. I let what other people told me rule again my better judgment. I'm not making it seem like it wasn't my fault because it was. What I'm trying to say it that I'm sorry I hurt you. Andy I love you I never meant to hurt you." Sam looked at Andy again. She had started crying he never said he was sorry to everyone or that he still loved her.

Sam was shocked he didn't want her to cry he moved closer to her and put his arm around her. Andy moved to curl into him as she sobbed. "Shhhh I'm sorry I didn't want you cry" Sam held on to Andy while she cried.

When Andy stopped crying she pushed away from Sam and looked him in the eyes. "You can't just come in here and tell me you're sorry and that you still love me and think I'm going to go back to you. I may forgive you but you hurt me bad Sam. You broke up with my in the rain. IN THE RAIN! Then you told me you couldn't be with me and be a cop that's a Fucking joke. She's a cop Sam." Andy was now standing up she looked a little unsteady.

Sam now noticed how sick she looked Andy was pale and had dark circles under her eyes. She looked like she was losing weight and Sam was shocked to see she didn't have hair when he was at the door but he didn't say anything that would be rude and insensitive to her.

"Andy sit done please" Sam pleaded he didn't want her to hurt herself.

"No you don't get to tell me what to do any more." Andy did feel a little light headed.

"Andy, Andy" Sam was trying to get through to her but she couldn't hear him it was like he was far away. That's when everything went black.

Sam jumped up to catch her she had pass out. Sam felt soo guilt he had worked her up so much she passed out. Sam did the only thing he could do.

"911 what your emergency?"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter.

P.s I know its short but I like small chapters.


	12. Chapter 12

"911 what your emergency"

"Ummm my girlfriend just pasted out she a cancer patient and she just passed out…"

"Ok Sir what your name and address…"

Sam told the women Andy address but he didn't know why he called her his girlfriend he didn't know what to say. Sam was trying to get Andy to wake up but she was out cold.

"Andy sweetie.." Sam was patting her cheeks see if she would wake but she didn't. Sam didn't know what to do. For the first time in years Sam was scared.

He was scared because she wasn't waking up he was scared that she wouldn't love him anymore. He was just scared.

Finally after five minutes the EMT's came running through the door and started working on Andy.

"Ok she breathing but barely" "Put on oxygen, ok lift her one-two-three, sir please move out-of-the-way" They were doing all these things to her that he has seen before but he couldn't understand it now all he was focus on was Andy.

"Ok set up any IV, Sir are you coming with us or staying" Sam didn't notice but they were outside and putting Andy in the ambulance. He nodded and jumped right in.

The whole way to the hospital was the longest ride of Sam life he felt so helpless. Andy was laying in the stretcher with a mask on and heart monitor attached to her with an IV.

She looked like she was death. She was ghostly white but in his eyes she still looked as beautiful as so always did.

When they finial got there they rushed her to one of the rooms were there was a window but one of the nurse closed the blinds. Sam squeezed his eyes shut. He had to do it he had to call him. Sam walked to the waiting room and opened his phone and dial the number he didn't want to.

* * *

Nick had been out with Gail all night. They went to a movie and were having dinner. Nick was worried about leaving Andy all alone when he was out but she had told him she would be fine one night. So he went out. He and Gal were having a great night they were still working on their problem but they were taking baby steps.

"Nick stop worrying she fine she said so herself, maybe she needs a little time to herself. She is going to be in the house more now than before." Gail could see the worry on his face.

Nick knew she was right and he noticed this was the side of her that he fell in love with. Not many people got to see the caring side of her and he was happy he was one of them.

"Ok I'll stop now, let me…" Nick phone started to ring. Nick looked at his phone he didn't know the number so he didn't pick up.

"Who was it?"

"Don't know" he shrugged his shoulders. Nick put his phone on silent and turned back to Gail.

They talked about what was bad in the relationship and what was good. But the best part was that they were talking. Nick was happy that Gail wasn't mad at him anymore he was happy they were talking out there problems. He really loved her with all his heart.

He just hoped it would work Gail was tough and didn't let him in all the time. He hoped she would let him in know.

While they were in the restaurant their song came on N Sync - This I Promise You. It was stupid and corny just the way Nick like it. He looked at her and she smiled "This is our song" she whisper. "I know" he smiled.

* * *

_Ohh ohh..._

_When the visions around you,_

_Bring tears to your eyes_

_And all that surround you,_

_Are secrets and lies_

_I'll be your strength,_

_I'll give you hope,_

_Keeping your faith when it's gone_

_The one you should call,_

_Was standing here all along.._

* * *

Remembering the first time they danced to it. It was a joke she was drunk and so was he but they both loved it and always danced to it.

Nick held out his hand and waited for her to take it. He had a corny smile on his face she laughed and took it and they walked to the dance floor. Both not knowing that their phones were ringing.

* * *

_And I will take_

_You in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you_

_I've loved you forever,_

_In lifetimes before_

_And I promise you never..._

_Will you hurt anymore_

_I give you my word_

_I give you my heart (give you my heart)_

_This is a battle we've won_

_And with this vow,_

_Forever has now begun..._

* * *

Traci ran in the hospital looked for Sam. Sam had called her when he could get through to Nick. Traci was calling both Gail and Nick but they weren't picking up.

* * *

_Just close your eyes (close your eyes)_

_Each loving day (each loving day)_

_I know this feeling won't go away (no..)_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you.._

_This I promise you.._

_Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)_

_When I hear you call_

_Without you in my life baby_

_I just wouldn't be living at all..._

* * *

Nick and Gail danced while Nick sang in Gail's ear. She was giggling at what Nick was doing. She was soo happy she made up with him.

Traci asked Sam what happened and he told her. She slapped him for working her up like that but then she grabbed him up in a hug and cried.

* * *

_And I will take (I will take you in my arms)_

_You in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you baby_

* * *

Sam held on to Traci and cried a little himself for hurting Andy yet again. When he pulled away he told Traci what he was really there for. He pulled out his phone and showed her the video.

Traci looked at Sam in disbelief she couldn't believe what she just saw. But when she looked up she saw Sam crying she hugged him and told him it would be ok. That Andy was fine and they were going to work things out.

* * *

_Just close your eyes_

_Each loving day (each loving day)_

_I know this feeling won't go away (no..)_

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you_

* * *

Nick and Gail looked at each other and closed in and kissed each other. It had been over a year since they kissed and Nick missed that kind of intimacy.

* * *

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you_

_Ooh, I promise you..._

But unknown to the happy couple Andy was in the hospital fighting for her life.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! well since I'm felling nice I'm going to put this up now. I hope you like this chapter. I will post again later in the day.


	13. Chapter 13

Traci and Sam were still in the waiting room when Nick came running in. "WHERE IS SHE?" Nick screamed with Gail running in behind him.

"What happened?" Nick looked at Sam and Traci.

"What are you doing here Swarek?" Nick asked confused.

"I umm got her here. We were talking and she passed out and I called 911…." Before Sam could say anything else Nick clocked him right on the mouth. Nick then grabbed on to Sam shirt.

"YOU DID THIS YOU BASTARD. WHAT YOU WANTED TO RUB IT IN HER FACE…." Before Nick could say anything else a few man nurses and doctor pulled them apart.

Gail took Nick to calm him down on the other side of the room, while Traci helped Sam clean off the blood Sam had on the side of his lip.

"How are you?" asked Traci when she was done.

"Well I didn't think he would hit me again but I'm fine." Traci nodded and sat down.

"What wrong with you Nick Why you hit him?" asked a pissed Gail.

"What was I going to do Andy her because of him." Nick looked at Gail.

"You don't know that you have to relax before they kick you out and you don't see Andy. I know you want to kick his ass but right now you need to focus on Andy." Gail gave Nick a stern look.

Nick nodded and got up and walked over to the nurses' station. "Hello I'm here looking for my sister."

The nurse looked up "What's her name and I can see what I can do?" said the nurse with a smile.

"Andrea McNally"

The nurse nodded and typed away at the computer. "Well they just put her in a room, how about I call the doctor down and he can speak to you?" the nurse looked up.

"Yes thank you I would like that very much." Nick nodded and walked over to Traci and Gail. "The doctor is coming down to talk to us."

"Andy McNally" everyone shifted to where the doctor was standing. Everyone nodded and waited for the doctor to continue.

"Well it would seem as though Miss McNally has over worked herself today. She is dehydrated and has some fatigued I want to keep her overnight and see how thing are in the morning."

Nick nodded thanked the doctor. "Can we see her?" They all looked at the doctor hoping they could.

"Yes you can see her but one at a time please, she needs her rest." They all nodded.

They all looked at Nick knowing he wanted to see her first and he nodded and walked to her room. We Nick got there he didn't expect to see Andy look so fragile but what could he do.

When he got closer to her you could see how pale she was and she looked tired. She had scared him and scared him good he knew now he was never going to leave her alone again.

Nick took her hand and kissed it than he spoke. "Dam Andy, you scared the shit out of me never would I have thought in a million year did I think leaving you alone would hurt you…" Nick rubbed his face. "I punched Sam again…" Nick smiled then got serious again. "I hate that he is hurting you. I wish I could solve all your problems but I know I can't. But, know I will always be there always. I love you Andy."

Nick signed and got up and walked out of the room. When he was walking back he thought about all that had been happening. He knew she needed to talk to Sam but he didn't know if he wanted that to happen.

When he finial got back, he walked up to Gail and started crying. Seeing his sister laying in that bed brang back all the memories of his mother. Gail held him while Traci walked back to see Andy.

When Traci got to Andy's room she sat in the chair and held her hand. Traci didn't know what to say she was scared that Andy was going to give up. She hoped that she doesn't but she just doesn't know what Andy was thinking. She just hoped being there was going to help.

"I love you Andy and so does everyone else you have to fight. I don't want to tell Leo he lost someone else. I won't because I will bring you back and kill you myself." Traci wiped her tears away and kissed Andy head and walked out of the room.

When Traci got back Nick and Gail must have left so she looked at Sam in confusion. "He left. He needed air so I told Gail to take him home; I'll stay with her tonight. Soo umm go home to Leo. I'll see you in the morning?" Traci nodded and kissed his cheek and left.

Sam signed and got up and walked to her room. All he could think of what the worst it felt like the day she got shot. His heart was beating fast his palms were sweating. He stood outside her door; he took a deep breath and walked in.

The first thing he notices is the beeping of the monitors, then the IV bag. Then finial he looks at her she didn't have her hat on so he saw that she was bald but he didn't care she still looked like the most beautiful women in the world.

He walked over to the chair and sat down and grabbed her hand. She was a little cold but he excepted that. She looked pale and sick but still beautiful in his eyes.

"Andy…" he whispers.

"I sorry I didn't want this to happen to you." he looked at her sleeping form.

"It's so hard to see you hear and not be able to hold you. I love you so much and I know things are hard right now but I have always loved you." he signed.

"That night when I told you I couldn't be a cop and be with you" Sam shook his head and continued. "I was scared, scared that Gail could have been you, and then Jerry dies." He stops and takes a deep breath.

"I blamed myself and I pushed you away I should have asked for help but instead I pushed away the most precious thing in my world. You. That whole six weeks I must have picked up the phone almost a dozen times a day. I wanted to tell you I was sorry but I knew if I did I couldn't live with myself." Sam had to stop again and he had a lump in his throat.

"When I saw the look in your eyes I could see the hurt, I was pissed at myself I had put it there. Every time I saw you I wanted to hug you and tell you it was alright but I couldn't. I didn't want you to be like Traci. I didn't want you to hurt so much, but it seem like I still hurt you and I hurt myself." Sam had tears streaming down his face. He wiped them away and kept going because if he didn't finish he never would.

"I love you so much it hurts. I never want to see you in that kind of pain ever again. I will make it my mission to be by your side through all of this. I will make up for what I did; I will show you how to trust me again. Mark my words Andy McNally, I will get you to love me again if it the last thing I do." And with that Sam kissed Andy on the cheek and sat back and closed his eyes. He was asleep in seconds.

Little did he know Andy had heard the whole thing. Andy opened her eyes and said "I love you to Sam. I love you too." But Andy wasn't going to let him off that easy she was going to get him ooh she going to get him good. Andy smiled and turned over and fell asleep again.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews! I also love the comments about what I should do to Marlo. Also Andy is not going to be so forgiving. Sam is going to pay and maybe something of his is going to get it. Guess what it is. Insert (Evil smile) Enjoy.


	14. Chapter 14

Andy had been wake for almost 30 minutes. She was running her hand through Sam's hair. He must have laid his head down last night.

All Andy could think about was what he had said. He poured heart out to her but she was scared he could break her. He could rebuild her and break her down in seconds.

Could she believe him, maybe could she forgive him, maybe she just doesn't know what to do. She was a little scared at what he would say she looked like.

She had a girlfriend that was average looking, oh who is she kidding the bitch was hot. Andy was heartbroken when she saw them kiss when she came back. But she knew deep down inside he couldn't wait for her he needed to move on. She just hoped that he had waited for her.

Maybe he did after last night she didn't know what to think she was confused. Did he really still love her or was it because she was sick that he was saying those things. Andy won't know till they talk but she like this peace so she just waited till he wake up.

* * *

Sam stirred because he felt something going through his hair. When he focus he noticed it was Andy he had missed it when she ran her finger through his hair. She could calm him by just doing that. It felt so nice, but he knew they had to talk so he lifted his head and looked into her eyes.

Sam looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes he could look at them all day. Sam grabbed her hand and squeezed it; it was warm and not cold like the day before. She also had some color back so she didn't look deathly pale like before.

"So how long have you been awake?" Sam asked.

"Not long" Andy voice cracked a little.

"Water?"

"Yes please." Sam nodded and got up and walked over to the table where the water jug was. He pour some and brang it back to her.

She took the cup and drank most of it and handed it back to him. He put it down and took her hand again.

"Soo how to you feel?" Sam didn't know what to say so he went for something easy.

"A little tired but I feel fine. Why are you here Sam?" Andy knew why she just wanted hear him tell her.

"Well umm…" he signed _might as well tell the true_ he thought.

"I'm here because I want to be here for you. Andy I know I messed up and I get that I can't just tell you all of this and you will take me back. But I want to make it up to you and I want another chance." Sam looked in her eyes.

"But you have Marlo…" as soon as she said that name Sam stopped her.

'Don't say that bitches name in here Andy." Sam looked pissed.

Andy was confused "What happened what do you mean she's your girlfriend."

"That bitch will never be my girlfriend again." Sam face was stone cold with a look of wanting to kill someone.

"What happened?" Andy said softly.

Sam looked at Andy and his face softened. "I'm sorry sweetie I didn't mean to scary you." he squeezed her hand. He didn't know if she would let him hug her. So he was just going to wait till she told him it was ok.

"She did something I would never forgive and forget." Sam knew he had to show her the video. So Sam took his phone out and scrolled through his phone to find it.

It was the same one he showed Traci in the waiting room the day before. She had told him that Andy need to know and maybe Andy should be the one to tell Nick.

So Sam took it and handed it to Andy for her to listen and watch. Sam remembers what happened that day. He then pictured it when Andy took the phone in confusion.

_Flashback_

_Sam was still thinking about what had happened that morning. He felt like shit and wanted to hit something. But, he had a case he had to do so he walked in to one of the interview rooms to set up. _

_Sam was in the room were others would watch, waiting for his guy to come in when he heard a voice. A voice he knew very well. _

_His girlfriend walked in to an empty interview room._

_She dials a number and said "Hello"_

_"Yeah it's done" she said smiling. What was done Sam though. _

_"Sam screwed his chances with her. Now she's pissed and now I can take what's my fair and square." Marlo told the person happily. Sam ears perched up and she started getting pissed. _

_"Yes now all I have to do is comfort Sam and he will fall in love with me and forget about that bitch" Marlo said in an angry voice. Sam was in disbelief his girlfriend was in on it the whole time. Who was the other person on the line. _

_"Yeah, yeah whatever now you can do whatever you want now Luke she all yours. Go be the knight in shining armor. I'm going to go see if I can catch Sam before I leave." With that Marlo hung up and walked out of the room. _

_Sam was fuming he took the chair and threw it again the wall and walked out. _

_End of Flashback_

Sam hears a sob coming from the bed in front of him. When he looked up from his hand he saw tears streaming down her face. Sam got you and pulled her into a hug "Shhhh sweetie shhhh they are going to get there's soon enough"

Andy held on to Sam with a death grip while she sobbed. When Sam looked down he notice she had fell asleep and he move them to a laying position and rubbed her back till he fell asleep.

* * *

Nick had been outside her room since Sam woke up he was pissed at first to see the detective there. But when he heard what he said he was less pissed but still hated him.

What pissed Nick off more was hearing the video playing when he heard his sister crying that was it. Nick stormed out of the hospital and went on the look out for a certain detective.

* * *

Thank you for reviews! Rookie blue last night was sooooo good but I had to put my middle finger up to Marlo and sadly Sam also. That jerk better make up with Andy but I see her and Nick are getting (eyebrow wriggle) close. Well anyway I hope you enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

(Sorry for any mistake)

* * *

Nick was pissed someone hurt his sister and they were going to pay. He knew he couldn't hit a woman so he was just going to leave that to Gail. But he was going to get that asshole now just where was he was the question.

Nick drove to the station to see if maybe he was there. When Nick got there he saw the detective's car so he knew he was here. Nick got out of his car and walked in to the station.

When he got to the desk he saw the Dov was working it so he asked him "Dov have you seen Callaghan?" Said Nick in a pissed tone.

Dov was surprised to see Nick on his day off they all knew Andy was in the hospital. He thought he would be there. "Nick I thought you were at the hospital with Andy?"

"I was someone is with her I want to know where Callaghan is have you seen him?" Dov could see a crazy look in his eye. Like the one Swarek had during retraining.

"Ummm he's in his office Nick…." Nick walked away before Dov could finish. Nick almost sprinted to the man office.

When he got there he busted the door open and walk straight up to the detective. He was sitting at his desk looking at a file. Nick pulled him up from the chair and punched him in the face.

Luke was surprised to see Nick in his office let alone punching him. Nick got in a few good punches when he was pulled off by Oliver and Dov. When he looked up he saw that the blinds were up and everyone was looking at them.

Luke was on the floor with a bloody nose and two black eyes. When they let Nick go he walked up to Luke and said "If you go anywhere near my sister I will send Swarek after you and I'm pretty sure that will be worst then what I did." Nick turned to leave when he remember something else "And if you tell Marlo about this you will pay" Nick whisper to Luke.

Luke was scared he just got his ass handed to him and he knew why. What is he going to do now that the rookie knew and maybe Swarek. He was soo screwed.

Everyone watched as Nick walked out of the station. Then they all turned too looked at Luke pick himself off the floor and walk to the bathroom. Dov and Oliver didn't know what was going on but they were going to find out.

* * *

Once Luke was in the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror he had two black eyes forming and his nose had to be broken. There was also a little cut above his eyebrow. All Luke could think about was how did Collins find out.

Marlo had told him that she was alone unless someone over heard her. But if Nick knew that means Andy knew _Shit _though Luke his chance was gone again. What he knew was if Sam knew he would for sure beat his ass. Luke did one thing and one thing only he walked to Best office and ask to go on leave for a while.

Maybe avoiding him was his best opinion rights now. That and he doesn't want to take a trip to the hospital, because he knew that's where he would be if Sam knew.

* * *

Nick felt a little better after killing the detective ass. But he knew it was only a matter of time that Andy would find out about it. So he drove to the hospital to see her and tell her he knew what happened.

* * *

Sam was awakened by a nurse that came in to check on Andy. The nurse smiled and nodded for him to stay where he was. He remembered that he was in the bed with her. He had his arm wrapped around her waist with her snuggled on to his chest.

He smiled when he looked at her she was beautiful and rubbed her back. He wanted nothing more than for her to be happy but he knew she was in for it. With the cancer and what she just found out. What was he going to do with Marlo?

Sam signed and moved to rub his face. That's when Andy moved "Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake up" Sam said softly to Andy.

"I'm ok" Andy croaked.

"Water?" Sam asked.

Andy nodded and stretched he arm above her head. Sam got out of the bed and water over to the water jug the nurse refilled.

"Here" Sam handed the cup to Andy. She took it.

Andy smiled the water soothe her throat. "Better" Sam smiled his dimple smile at her when he saw her smile. She nodded and looked up at him he bit her lip "Umm thanks for being here with me."

Sam smiled "I want to be here so don't thank me."

Andy nodded and turned away "Soo what are you going to do about this, I mean you girlfriend..." Sam cut her off "She is not my girlfriend I'll make sure of that tonight" Sam had an evil look in his eyes.

"Are you still talking to her?" Andy asked softly. She wanted to know if Sam would take her back was the real question.

"Andy look at me." Sam sat on the right of her looking at her wait for her to turn her head.

Andy looks at him and waited for him to talk. "I love you; I could never forgive her for what she did. That was a shit move on her part. But I am at fault on that…" Andy was about to cut him off he raised his hand, she stop and he spoke again.

"I was with her because I was trying to get over you, I see now that I was using her. I thought if I was with someone else I could forget about you." Andy eyes widened it hurt hearing him say that.

Sam shook his head then said "That didn't happen as soon as I saw you come back, all the feeling I had before came rushing back." Sam cupped her face and wiped the tears that were falling.

"I will always love you, I see that now and I will stop at nothing to make you happy. I will cook, clean, take out the trash and walk the dog…" they both laughed at that. "

I don't have a dog Sam" Andy smiled at him.

"Then we will get one and name it Boo Radley, Andy I will be here even if you don't want me to. I will even take Nick on if I have to."

Andy nodded her face still in Sam's hands she said "Sam I love you too. I never stopped when I saw you with that woman it hurt. I know you never wanted that to happen but it did. Will I forgive you yes will I forget no." Andy took his face in her hands.

"I want you to want to be here not because you have to. I can understand if you can't do this. But I need you to understand I can't just take you back. I..." she shook her head "I would look like a dumbass doing that you have to work your way back into my life Sam. It's not that I don't love you because god do I really, I would die for you like you would for me. It's just that I don't trust you like I did before. You hurt me that day in the parking lot."

Sam's heart stung when she said that. Sam was about to say something when she stopped him this time. "No let me finish you promised you wouldn't leave without a fight but you did. I'm not saying that you're at fault because lord knows we had problems, but you broke my heart. I just need you to know that I need to trust you again before we jump into anything."

Sam nodded and looked in her eyes he saw the love and confusion. But the love was there he lean in with her face still in her hand ready to kiss her when there was a knock at the door. Sam signed and rested his forehead on hers.

Andy was pissed at the person at the door. "Come in" she yelled moving away from Sam in a very unhappy voice. When the person walked in Andy wanted to skin him alive.

* * *

When Nick walked into the hospital he walked over to the desk to ask the nurse something. "Hello ma'am I was wondering have you been here all night." Nick asked the women. The nursed looked at him confused "Has the man in my sister room left at all?"

The nurse smiled when he said that she knew the man never left. When she saw him the day before he had so much love in his eyes. If she didn't know any better that man in that room was his wife or the love of his life. "No he hasn't he was there all night and morning."

Nick smiled at the nurse "Thank you." Nick walked up to the room door and knocked on the door. He heard an angry voice say _"come in"_.

Nick smiled and walked into the room did I interrupt something" Nick saw that Sam was sitting on the bed with Andy. Nick move in to the room and walked up to Andy.

"Hey sis" Nick kissed Andy's head and hugged her.

Sam got up and said "Well I'll let you two talk. I'll get some coffee, you want Collins" Nick nodded and Sam looked at Andy "Do you want anything."

Andy shook her head Sam walked up to her and kissed her forehead and whispered "I'll be back in ten minutes ok?" Andy nodded.

Before he moved to the door her looked in her eyes "I love you" he whispered before kissing her again and leaving. Andy smiled as she watched Sam leave the room with one though on her mind _Dam look at that ass_. Andy signed and looked at Nick well more like glared at him. "Yes oh dear brother you did interrupt something so what do you want?"

Nick laughed "Love you too." Nick didn't know where to start but I guess he had to start from the beginning.

"Andy don't be mad…" Andy cut him off.

"Uh-oh what did you do?" Andy gave him a look.

Nick looked at her with a weary expression "I know."

Andy eyes shot to his face she looked at him with wide eyes. "You know what?" Andy said in a panic.

"I know about Marlo and Luke…" Andy cut him off "How?" she said quickly.

"Well ummm… don't take this the wrong way…" Nick got up for the chair and started pacing.

Nick looked at Andy and said "Well this morning I came here to see you and when I got to the door I heard Sam." Nick walked up to the bed and sat down and looked at Andy. "I hear the video Andy. I'm sorry I didn't mean to it just… I … ugh when I heard it I was so pissed I didn't want to put that on you because I heard you crying, and Sam was here to help you so I did something."

Andy was shocked Nick had heard everything and surprisingly she wasn't mad. She would have told him anyway it was Nick her brother why wouldn't she. But she just remember Nick just said _I did something_ Andy gave him a look. "What you do?"

"Ummm" Nick didn't know what to say to his sister that looked like she was going to eat him.

"I may have beatcallaghanass" Nick said quickly.

"What was that I didn't hear you?" Andy glared at him.

Nick looked down he felt like a child being scolded by their mother. "I may have beat Callahan's ass" Nick said it a little slower.

"YOU WHAT?" Andy all but screamed.

"What did you want me to do let him get away with it I did what anyone would do." Nick shrugged his shoulders at Andy.

"That not the point Nick you could get in trouble for doing that and not to mention Sam is probably going to do that. Also what if Marlo finds out before I do something about it."

"I'm sorry Andy but I did what I though was right and I already told Luke if he tells her I will send Sam after him and you know that's something I don't even want." Nick would never admit it but when he punched Sam he was terrified.

"Oooh someone scared of the big old bad Sam" Andy teased Nick. "Wuss" she whispers.

"Hey, I'm not a wuss come on if you not scared if him when he's mad than you are crazy." The thing was she was turned on with he was all caveman it was very sexy to her. But this is her brother she is not going to tell him that.

"Soo do you forgive me." Nick smiled his biggest corny smile at her until she caved.

"Alright I forget you but please next time come to me first ok or Gail." Nick nodded and hugged her.

Nick sat down in the chair and looked at Andy "So what are you going to do with Marlo?"

Andy evil smile came out that's when Sam walked into the room "Uh-oh McNally why do you have that smile on your face?"

Andy looked at Sam with a wide eyed innocent look. Sam knew better "Put those bambi eyes away and tell me?"

"Nothing Sam I just need to call someone." Andy smiled and took her phone for my table next to her.

Sam looked at Nick "What did you do?" Sam was scared when ever Andy had her evil smile she was going to do something and it was not going to be good.

"I didn't do anything." Nick put his hands up and looked at Andy.

Andy scrolled through her phone and came to a number the name read _Ice Queen_. She dialed it the person picked up both men looked at Andy.

"Hey I need your help with something." Andy smiled and both men looked at each other scared.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews! Sorry for the late post my mom is having some health problems so she needed me so I made this extra-long chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy.


	16. Chapter 16

_Sorry for any mistakes_

* * *

"You rang" Gail walked into the hospital room.

Nick groaned "Oh god not her, do you want to kill that women?" Nick said as he looked at Gail walk over to Andy and kiss and hugged her.

Gail laughed and walked over to him "Maybe" with an evil smile and kissed him.

Nick forgot where he was all he could think about was the soft lips that were on his. When he moved to deepen the kiss Sam coughed.

Nick glared at Sam "Hey if I can't kiss your sister you can't kiss her." Sam said as he pointed at a laughing Gail.

"Awwww detective got cock blocked by the brother you should get use to that from now on, they live together." Gail laughed at Sam scowl.

"Ok, children can I speak now." Andy shook her head at the three of them.

"Ok, so what do I oh this pleasure of being here?" Gail sat on the bed next to Andy.

"Well I came across something and I need you and Traci to do something because as you can see I can't do it with these wardens here" as to Andy motioned Nick and Sam.

"Oh I see so what happened?" Gail asked.

Andy told Gail everything that happened from Sam hearing the conversation to Nick punching Luke. Gail was shocked to say the least she could believe what Andy was tell her.

"Are you serious right now?" Andy nodded her head.

"That bitch ooh she going to get it just she wait no one messes with my sister and gets away with it." Gail was fuming. Gail started pacing the room thinking of all the ways to get that bitch.

"Gail… Gail… GAIL…" Andy screamed trying to get her attention. Andy coughed a little and took the cup Sam had in his hand.

"Thanks..." She nodded to Sam he kissed her head and backed away.

"Sorry Andy I just….. Can I get her please…?" Gail looked at Andy with a worried but angry expression.

"That's what I called you for I want you to work your magic and get her." Andy smiled.

Gail looked at Andy and her face slowly turned into an evil smirk. Both boys looked at each other and back out of the room they were not going to be in on this plus they were both scared.

When the boys left the room Andy and Gail laughed. "Wow they are wusses" Andy said between breaths of air.

"Soo you and Swarek back together" Gail wiggled her eyebrows.

"No we are taking this day by day right now. I just need to trust him again you know?" Andy looked down at her hands.

"Hey look I know its ok I understand." Gail hugged Andy and rubbed her back.

"So what are you going to do with Sam I know you're not letting him off the hook."

"Oh I know what I'm going to do its just how I'm going to do it is the problem." Andy had her evil smile and Gail was liking every minute of it.

"So are you going to tell me are I'm I going to have to wait and see" Andy nodded her head and rubbed her hands together.

While the girls were talking about what they were going to do with Marlo, the boys were walking to the Café across the street from the hospital.

* * *

"So I see you and my sister are talking again." Nick looked at Sam.

"Yeah I guess so" Sam shrugged his shoulder what can he say to the brother of the women he loves.

"Well I'm going to say this now I will kill you if you hurt her again. I will throw your body in the river and no one will find you. Got it" Nick glared at Sam. Nick would never admit it but he was scared he just threaten a mad they could possible kill him.

Nick was by no means small he was big for all intent purposes he was about 6' foot and had a decent amount of muscle on him. But looking at Sam he was about 6'4 and was big the man looked like the shirt he had on could rip at any sudden movement.

That kind of scared Nick but he was not going to show that. All he wanted was for his sister to be happy and safe. Hopefully Sam knew that.

Sam wanted to laugh at Nick threat but he knew he would do the same if it was his sister. Well Sam wouldn't admit it but he kind off did it to his sister husband right before they got married. But she was happily married living in St Catherine's.

"Yes I know. Umm I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I treated you before…" Nick cut Sam off.

"It's ok just make sure my sister is happy." Sam nodded but on the inside he was jumping at the fact Nick was somewhat ok with him.

* * *

Both men got coffee and spoke about nothing important when they noticed they were gone for over any hour. They started back with some food for the girls.

When they walked into the hospital they heard the girls talking about clothes and what not. Sam knocked "Hey" he and Nick walked him and kissed both girls and sat down by the window.

"So had you two spoke about what you're going to do." Nick asked.

Both girls looked at each other and smiled that wicked smile "of course we have" the girls said at the same time.

"Oh god" Sam whisper and shook his head.

Before the girls could say anything there was a knock at the door "Come in" Andy called out.

"Hello Miss McNally, it's nice to see you awake. I'm Doctor Edwards I am taking care of you. So I see that you are over working yourself that is why you are here." As he spoke he looked at her chart and at her.

"So I like where you are now so maybe you can go home today after I exam you how's that sound?" he looked up at Andy. He noticed she got a lot of her color back in her face and looked a lot better.

"Also I see you have some treatments coming up, you won't miss them." Andy nodded she would do anything to get out of the hospital.

The doctor asked everyone to get out while he exam her. They were all waiting in the waiting room.

When the doctor was done he let everyone back in the room. "So I see that you can go home today I want you to take it easy ok." He gave Andy a stern look.

She nodded and turned to everyone "I'm going home." She said happily.

They all smiled and hugged her "Yeah I am never leaving you alone, no but's Andy someone is always going to be with you ok?" Nick told Andy she huffed and nodded.

"Hey Sam you know how you said you love me and would do anything for me?" Andy smiled innocently.

Sam narrowed his eyes "Yes I do love you. Now put your bambi eyes away and tell me what you want." Sam knew she wanted something whenever she looked at him like that. He could never say no to those eyes. It made him wonder if they had a girl would she have those eyes too. But it's too soon to think like that so he shook the thought and focused on her.

Andy bit her lip and looked at Sam though her lashes "Can me and Gail borrow your truck to go shopping?" she said softly hoping he would cave. But she knew deep down he had got him to cave with the eyes.

Sam couldn't say no to her so he caved "Ok" Nick and Gail jaws dropped they were in awe of what just happened.

"How did you do that?" Gail whispers maybe she could do that to Nick.

"It's an art." Andy laughed at Gail face.

"But remember…" she cut him off "Yea Yea the brakes are touchy…" he cut her off "And no bullet holes this time ok." He smiled and handed Gail the keys.

"And I want you back before 10pm Andy." Andy looked at the clock it was about 2pm. "Ok Dad" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Very mature, but I'm serious, Gail 10 but if you're doing good come straight home." He gave the girls a stern look.

They nodded Andy knew he was right but she had something in store for Sam and she needed his truck to do it.

Now all they had to do was wait for her papers to leave.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! So for the long wait my mom is not doing to great right now so I'm taking care for her. Hopefully I can get another chapter out after Rookie blue tonight. Enjoy!

P.s this is how I see my Sam all big and sexy so if you don't like the way I see him too bad.

* * *

Sam is 6'4 with black hair and brown eyes.

Nick is 6 foot with dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

Claire has blue eyes and brown hair.

Tommy is about 6 foot has brown eyes with dirty blond hair.

Gail looks like Gail on the show and is about 5'6.

Andy is Andy on the show but I made her a little shorter standing at about 5'2.

Everyone else is the same.


	17. Chapter 17

_Sorry for any mistakes_

* * *

Andy just finished signing the paper to release her when Sam walked into the room. "Hey" he said softly.

"Hey" she said back as she got dressed. She didn't know what to say she knew he was going to be there but she was still nervous at what he would think of her.

When she looked up he was staring at her she blushed and looked down. He smiled and walked up to her and took her face in his hands "Hey don't look down."

She looked at Sam with tears in her eyes "I don't know what to do anymore Sam. I'm scared." Sam looked at Andy and saw the fear but he also saw her will to fight.

"You don't have to be scared you have me and you have your brother and your friends we are here for you. I will not leave your side even if you scream, throw or hit me."

Andy nodded then said "Why I'm not…" Sam cut her off before she could say anything.

"Don't you dare say you are not pretty because you're beautiful and I love you. I don't care what you look like. I love you because you are you not because of your looks." Sam looked into her teary eyes.

"I love you too Sam" Andy whispered. That's when Sam pushing his lips to hers in a kiss that was both longing and passionate. Minutes seem to pass before they heard a cough envelop the room letting them know that they were not alone.

Andy quickly released Sam shirt that she had apparently grabbed sometime during their kiss, Andy quickly snapped her neck back to look at the entrance to the door there stood Gail her mouth slightly open.

"Dam, please don't stop just because I'm here, continue…" Gail was shocked at how passionate that kiss was she can say she was a little turned on.

"Peck" Sam voice held a warning.

"Swarek" Gail said back with a smirk on her face.

"Ok children can we go now" Andy moved away from Sam and grabbed her stuff and motioned for them to move out of the room.

When they meet up with Nick outside the room he had a wheelchair "No, I don't need that Nick why do you have it?"

"Hospital rules women get in the chair" Nick laughed at his sister face.

"But I don't want to" Andy crossed her arms and looked at Sam "Please" she said in a pleading tone that could get him every time.

"Oh no you don't, get in the chair and stop doing that to Sam the poor man caved a lot today you're going to kill him." Gail said as she pushed Andy next to the chair and pointed at it.

"Fine" Andy sat in the chair and they walked down to the car.

When they got to the car Sam stopped and looked at Andy "Hey I have to go to work right now Traci by herself and she needs help, but I'll be back in the morning to see you ok?" Sam was kneeling in front of the chair.

"What about your truck?" Andy asked.

"I'll catch a ride to the station and call a cab later. I'll pick it up tomorrow when I see you." Andy nodded and Sam leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"He then whispered "I love you" he pulled away and pushed her to his car and helped her into the seat.

"I love you too, see you in the morning" Andy hugged him and watched as he closed the door and spoke to Gail and walked over to Nick's car and get in.

"So how long do we have the car?" Gail said as she started Sam's truck.

"Till tomorrow morning." Then both smiled.

"Good, that's good I have a guy that can have it done by then and at your house by then" Gail smiled and turned right to leave the hospital.

* * *

Meanwhile Sam got a ride to the station by Nick and walked in to go to his office. When he walked in he noticed most of the men that had hair didn't have hair on their heads. Also a few women that had long hair but was now shorter than before.

When he walked up to Traci in his office he asked "Umm Nash I have a question for you."

Traci turned around and smiled she had a feeling about what the question would be. "Yea"

"Umm Why does…umm…" Sam didn't know what to say he just motioned to his head and looked at her expected her to understand him.

"You mean why does every man in the station and as well and a few women have their hair cut off or completely gone." Sam just nodded his head at her.

"Well it seem as though someone told the whole station about what Leo did…" Sam cut her off. "What did Leo do?" Sam was confused.

"Well my wonderful and sweetest son cut his hair because he wanted to be as cool as Andy was." Traci wiped away a tear that fell when she told Sam what her son did.

"Umm anyway everyone found out and took a page from his book and did this for Andy." Traci waved her hand to the window where you could see the people in the station walking around.

Sam was in awe see how everyone was so amazing words couldn't explain it. Sam knew they all loved Andy so seeing something like this was something short of amazing.

* * *

It had been almost a week ago that he spilled the beans about Andy and he hoped things were looking up from here.

Hopefully nothing happens to his truck. That's when is hit him his truck. All Sam could think of was _SHIT MY TRUCK_ he closed his eyes and signed. Out of all, of what Traci said his mind somehow went back to the fact that he knew something was going to happen to his truck. He just hoped it could be fixable.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! I would just like to say Thursday's episode pissed me off. I'm so mad at Sam and Marlo can kill someone and she's not telling anyone I hope that backfires on her ass. Well anyway Enjoy!


	18. Chapter 18

_Sorry for any mistakes._

* * *

Andy had just woken up on this bright shining morning with a visit to the bathroom toilet. She was sick of being sick, she still didn't hadn't told her father about the cancer, but he did know he had a son.

Which he was over joyed Nick and him were going to meet today and she was going to spill the beans about everything. She was scared and nervous and there is one person that she wants there. Hopefully he was not to mad at what she did to his truck.

She chuckled under her breath she could just see it now Sam screaming maybe even pass out. But she knew he like to suffer in silences hopefully she could change that.

Andy walked into the living room after her trip to the bathroom. She felt a little bit better but she was still tired.

When Andy walked into the living room her was meet with Gail and Nick sleeping on the couch. "Awwww" Andy said softly she quickly grabbed her phone and took a picture.

Nick had his hand on Gail's back and she was lying on top of him. Andy though it was cute hopefully she didn't have to buy a new couch. Andy shivered at the thought and moved to the kitchen to make something to eat.

She walked in and started to make eggs and bacon for the couple and maybe herself if she could keep it down. Andy had just put the coffee on when Nick walked into the room.

"Hey sis" he kissed her head and walked over to the counter and ate a piece of bacon.

"Hey don't eat that I'm not done" she hit him with her spatula.

Nick lifted his up in an innocent gesture. Nick looked at his sister she seem better but her knew she was hurting on the inside. He would be hurting if all that said showed her happened to him.

"So ummm…how you holding up?" Nick asked.

"Ummm… I doing what I can to get through the day you know." Andy looked at Nick and saw his worried expression.

"You know you have me and all your friends and even Swarek." Nick wanted her to know that she wasn't alone.

"Yes I know and are you every going to call him Sam?" Andy chuckled at Nick. Her brother could be a hardass but she knew he was scared of the man. _Men_ she though.

"No I will not call him _Sam, _women now make me my food" Nick laughed at her face. His sister though her angry face was mean but she just looked like an angry kitten.

Andy continued to cook the food when the doorbell rang. Andy told Nick to watch the stove she was going to get the door. She knew who it was and she could wait to see their face.

When Andy got to the living room she woke Gail up and told her to listen. Gail was confused and nodded. Andy walked up to the door and opened it.

* * *

Sam had, had a long day at work he had a case about a missing kid and it was beating him. It was about 9am so he knew Andy had to be up.

So he left work to go to Andy's and relax with her and talk some more. He was nervous he never really opened up to anyone but his sister. So talking to Andy would be new territory.

But he knew that if he wanted thing to work out between them he had to talk more about what he was feeling.

When Sam stepped out of his office he bumped into someone he would rather not talk to "Hey babe" Marlo leaned in to kiss him when he put his hand up and stopped her.

"We have to talk after your shift" Sam said in a cold voice and walked away before she could say a thing.

Marlo was confused at her boyfriend he never did that to her ever. Hopefully it is nothing bad. She shrugged her shoulder and went into the locker room to change.

Sam was pissed he couldn't believe she really thought he would want a kiss from her after what she did. Oh he could only hope what peck had in mind was good because he can't wait to dump that bitch.

Sam walked out of the station and catches a cab. He told the cabbie Andy's address and they were off.

* * *

When Andy opened the door Sam was standing on the other side waiting for someone to open up. "Hey" he said softy.

Andy smiled and pulled him in for a hug. "Hey" she whispers in his ear.

Sam smiled and hugged her back. His angry forgotten for the moment while he hugged the love of his life.

Andy pulled away and pulled Sam inside the house. "I made breakfast, would you like some?" Andy looked at Sam waiting for an answer.

"Sure but let me see my truck first I have my bag with me and I want to put it in there." Sam really wanted to put it in there and also see what she did if she did anything.

Andy nodded her head and told him where it was "Oh it's in the garage" Andy let go if his hand and got the keys from the table the door and handed them to him.

"It's right through that door" the door was a little pass the entry way. Sam nodded and walked to the door.

When Sam opened the door he saw something he never thought possible. Andy watched as Sam jaw dropped and so did his bag. He took a step inside the garage.

Sam was shocked stunned word couldn't decide what was going through his mind but the next words that came out of his mouth would set them off in a fit of laughter.

"Son of a bitch, McPeck" Sam screamed Andy ran passed the door wanting to get her camera. Cursing herself for forgetting it, but before she could get it Gail had it in her hand snapping away.

Nick came into the room to see what all the yelling was about and when he saw what the girls did he just shook his head and patted Sam on the back.

"Shit buddy, I didn't know you liked pink… and unicorns" Nick shook his head again and walked away to finish eating his food.

There in all its glory was Sam trunk painted hot pink with a unicorn horn sticking out the hood with a face of one painted on it. It looked like my pretty pony had thrown up on his car.

Sam knew he had it coming but he didn't think they would do that. For the first time in his life he was stunned and kind of proud. They really got him and got him good.

Sam walked up to his truck and opened the door and signed then inside was pink also the seats were pink. The wheel was pink with poke a dots. The floor was pink too it looked like someone threw up pin shit in his car.

He turned around to see Andy and Gail laughing there ass off. "You got me you got me good." Sam smiled a little but he wanted to kill them.

His manly beast was not manly anymore. He didn't even know what to do with it. He put his bag in the car and walked pass the laughing twins.

"Laugh it up Peck, McNally laugh it up." Nick handed Sam a cup that had coffee in it.

"I don't even want to know what they do to Cruz if they did that to you." Nick shook his head and ate some food.

Gail said she had to go to work so Nick showed her out after she finished laughing and eating.

Andy looked at Sam and laughed again "McNally you're in big trouble missy." Sam laughed and walked up to Andy and wrapped his arms around her.

"I got you good Sam now you know not to mess with me." Sam laughed out loud. Andy was happy she could make him happy and carefree.

Sam felt good he was happy for once hopefully that would not be short lived.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the wait the next one will be up around 9pm today. Enjoy!


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for any mistakes

* * *

Sam and Andy moved to the living room so she could stay off her feet she was tired again.

"So I have something to as you?" Andy said as she looked at same

"And what's that beautiful" Andy blushed at what Sam said and looked at him he smiled.

"Ummm… Nick and I are going to see my dad and tell him everything…and I was wondering if you would come… with me" Andy didn't know what to say she could only hope what he would go with her.

"Andy look at me" Sam wanted Andy to look at him he knew it was hard on her to go and tell her dad.

Andy looked and Sam smiled and he wrapped his arms around her "Of course I well go with you. I told you I would do anything for you. I meant that ok. I love you Andy." Sam kissed her forehead and then turned the TV on.

It was about an hour later when Sam looked down and noticed that Andy was asleep. He turned the TV off and picked her up. She snuggled against him more but stays asleep.

When Sam got Andy in the room he turned the bed down as best as he could and put her in the bed. Sam had a hard time getting her to let go. But he assured her that he would be in the other room with Nick.

Andy let go and turned over and let Sam leave. He kissed her head and left the room. Sam walked into the kitchen and saw Nick cleaning.

"Hey McCollins" Sam said.

Nick laughed at the name Sam gave him. "Hey I like that name you gave me there"

Sam smiled "So umm I don't know if you know but Andy wants me to be there with you guys when she tells your dad about everything." Nick looked up from what he was doing.

"Is that what she wants?" Nick saw the senior officer in front of him look nervous.

"Umm yea." Sam shrugged his shoulder and looked at Andy's brother.

"Ok" Nick nodded at Sam. Sam signed that went better than he though. Now what was he going to do about his truck.

* * *

Gail had walked into the station for shift when she saw Marlo in front of her locker taking pills. Gail was confused she didn't see anything wrong with the officer but she was going to find out what it was.

In the mean time she was off to go fine her partner in crime Traci for Marlo take down phase one.

* * *

Sam had walked back into the room and watched as Andy slept for a few minutes. She was peaceful in her sleep except when he would kick him Andy McNally was a kicker. Sam could remember it like it was yesterday.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Andy had been asleep in Sam room when he came in. Her house was being painted and she could be there with the fumes._

_Sam had told her to stay over and there she was asleep when Sam came in after a night shift. _

_Sam took a shower and threw on boxers and slipped into bed. When Sam turned to pull Andy into his arms her foot made contact to his (You know__). _

"_SHIT ANDY" Sam screamed and cupped himself. _

_Andy woke up to Sam screaming her name. When she turned over she saw her boyfriend holding himself, and she knew she kicked him again. _

* * *

Sam laughed at the memory even though it hurt he did get something after that. Sam mind quickly switch to Andy call out for him in her sleep.

"Sam" she mumbles.

Sam slipped into the bed and pulled her into his arm mindful of where her feet where. He so didn't want to get kicked and wake her.

It didn't take long for her to fall back into a peaceful sleep with Sam following after.

It had been about two hours later when Andy woke up to an arm around her and when she turned to see who it was she smiled. Sam was sleeping and holding her in his arms Andy was happy but she still needed to take things slow.

She knew then needed to get up and get ready to meet her dad for lunch so he poked Sam. Sam moved and pulled her closer so Andy poked him again.

"What is it now McNally" Sam said in a groggy voice.

Andy poked him again till he opened his eyes. Sam narrowed his eyes and pokes her back. Andy giggled a little and that reminded Sam Andy was ticklish.

Sam took that to his advantage and started to tickle her. She was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

"St…. Stop… Ple…ase… Sammmm" Andy was trying to get away from Sam while he was tickling her.

Sam stopped and looked at her she looked so happy and that is what she needed in her life. Hopefully he could give her that happiness for the rest of their lives.

Sam looked down at her lips and saws her lick them he was about to lean down and kiss her. When Nick walked into the room "Oh no we have to go soon sorry lover boy" Nick walked back out laughing with a shirt in his hand.

"You know your brother is a cock-blocker right" Sam stated and looked at Andy who was giggling her head off.

"Yes I do but he is right we have to go I have treatment after talking to my dad. Ummm…. Do you want to maybe come with me I mean you don't but if you wa…." Sam cut her off with a short but passionate kiss.

"Yes I will come with you. Andy I told you I would be there for you let me" Sam then got off the bed and went into the bathroom to freshen up.

Andy lay there for a few minutes and smiled. She got up and got dresses and they left. To go meet up with her dad and a café near the center she had to go to after their meeting.

Andy was still a little scared at what people would think about her and what she looked like. She still hadn't gotten used to having no hair. She till cried in the bathroom almost every time she took a shower.

When she Nick and Sam walked into the café her dad was sitting there with a coffee and a muffin. He was reading the paper so he didn't see them come in.

"Hey why don't you guys go meet him and I will get us something to eat." Sam suggested he knew they needed sometime alone so this was the perfect time.

Nick nodded and Andy looked at Sam "Don't Andy I know you didn't eat anything this morning you need something before your treatment." Andy nodded and kissed his cheek.

Andy wanted to kiss Sam till he was breathless he was so cute when he was protective and caring.

Andy grabbed Nicks hand and walked over to her dad. He looked up and put his paper down when Andy said "Hi daddy, I would like you to meet…."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! OMG I wanted to kill Gail last week omg she killed poor Nick. I may not post till Tuesday I have college things to do later today.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Sorry for any mistakes**_

* * *

Andy grabbed Nicks hand and walked over to her dad. He looked up and put his paper down when Andy said "Hi daddy, I would like you to meet Nick your son…"

Tommy got up and looked at Andy with disbelief "What?" He looked at the man in front him he looked so much like him and his ex-wife.

He had his hair and height and some of his features unlike Andy poor girl was short and small. Nick was tall and looked like Tommy but had Claire's eyes.

"Daddy remember when I called you and asked about Claire well I had a feeling and about that and I was right. Nick is your son she was pregnant when she left us." Tommy and Andy had tears in their eyes. Think about that woman didn't bring happy thoughts what so ever.

"Really…my… little boy oh god, come here" Tommy pulled Nick into a hug and cried. Andy had tears pouring down her face see her dad soo happy.

Sam had watched the three talk while getting food and drinks. He saw Tommy hug and cried. He felt for the man he didn't know he had another child and after all this time it was overwhelming.

When he was done getting the food he walked over to them as they were sitting down.

"Hey sweetie everything ok" she spoke to Andy because Nick and Tommy were talking to themselves.

"Yea more than ok great, I just don't know what to tell him about the cancer it's going to kill him." Andy said looking at Sam with tears in her eyes again.

"Well I'm here and so is Nick we will help you through this and I will make sure your dad is taken care of if he falls of again ok?" Sam said it with them most sincere voice. He really did want to help her; he wanted her to be comfortable while going through this tough time.

"Honey I know that this is not all you had to tell me and why is Swarek here I though you guys were not together anymore?" Tommy had turned to them when he was done talking to Nick.

Andy knew that she had to tell him but she didn't know if he could take it but she had to do it "Daddy me and Sam are taking things slow…." She looked at Sam with a small smile but looked back at her dad "Daddy I have to tell you something but I want you to know that I will be fine I have all my friends and Sam and Nick. Ok?" Tommy looked confused at her.

"What is it Andy what's wrong?"

"Daddy, I... umm... I have…" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Daddy I have cancer" after she said that she heard a muffed sob break out from across the table.

"W-wwhat baby? Please tell me you're lying please." Tommy pleaded with his daughter.

"No Daddy I'm not lying I have Cancer" Andy whisper while she grasped Sam hand and held on for dear life.

"Oh God not my baby oh god….: Tommy got up and pulled his daughter up in a hug and sobbed.

Andy and tommy stood up for what seem like forever to Nick and Sam but they both knew they needed this. Nick was happy that he meet his dad but his sister needed him more than he did.

Sam heart broke watching father and daughter cry over something that couldn't be controlled. Sam would make sure that he was with her as much as he could to make everything up to her.

While father and daughter were embracing each other across town in 15 division police station. A certain detective was doing detective work for Gail.

* * *

.

.

Traci got a text from Gail telling her to go into Marlo's locker to find out what she was taking. Traci lucky got the locker room empty and walked over to Marlo's locker. She didn't know how she was going to get it open but she needed to.

Traci looked at the locker and saw that the lock was open. She thanked the gods and opened the locker. There were clothes a brush, lotion, perfume, little mirror and picture of her and Sam. Traci wanted to rip it but she just went on looking.

That's when she stumbled upon a pill bottle that was way in the back shelf of the locker. When Traci read the bottle she knew right away what it was. Bipolar meds now why the hell would she have bipolar meds unless she was bipolar.

Gail was in the car riding with the _bitch opps Cruz _she thought. She didn't want to ride with her but it was good that she did because Traci could snoop while she starts phase one of take down crazy bitch.

Gail had stopped to get gas while Cruz walked into the store to get something to eat. Gail looked to see if she was coming out anytime soon and she wasn't so she slipped back into the car. She opened up her bag that she brought with her into the car and pulled out a bottle.

The name on the bottle was Castor oil. She had found it at the hospital when she went to see Andy. She smiled and looked around and saw no one and grabbed Marlo's water and poured some in and shook the bottle.

When she was done Marlo happened to walk out of the store with some chips. She got in the car and grabbed her water and took a sip. Gail smiled and started the car and went on her mary way waiting for Marlo to feel the effects.

Traci had put the bottle back in the locker and pulled out a bottle of hair bleach. She grabbed Marlo's shampoo and poured the whole bottle in and shook it. She couldn't wait to see Marlo face when she washed her hair. This should teach her not to hurt her friend.

* * *

.

.

.

While Andy friends were out doing her dirty work so to speak. Andy had finished up with her dad and let Nick and him talking. Andy had Sam with her and the walked over to the doctor's office where she gets her treatment.

She was waiting for the nurse to call her over. She was nervous Sam had never been with her to this appointment before and she didn't know if he could take it seeing her so weak after.

"McNally, Andy…" the nurse called her name as she got up she looked at Sam pleading with him to go with her.

He got up and walked with Andy to the back. The nurse had a chair set up in the back room where Andy would sit. She grabbed a chair for Sam to sit next to Andy.

Sam looked around and saw people of all ages siting in chairs or lying down with IV's in their arms or hands with at least one person next to them.

Sam was happy that Andy was letting him be with her. He said he would and he meant it. He looked at Andy and smiled for her while the nurse inserted the needle. He mouthed to her _I love you_. She smiled and mounted it back to him.

They sat there looking at each other they spoke, but they were happy just sitting there looking at each other.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A few hours earlier **_

Nick watched at Sam helped Andy out and to her appointment that he went to ever since she was diagnosed with Cancer.

"Is she ok?" Tommy asked his son.

Nick looked at his father and nodded "Yeah she fine, Sam is helping her and she has all her friends and me. She going to be just fine"

"What about you son, if you don't mine if I call you that." Tommy said quickly.

"That's ok, ummm… I don't know… umm she's my best friend and finding out that I'm not alone anymore was the happiest time of my life. But when she told me about the cancer my heart dropped my parents die from cancer and I was there with them. She sick and I can't do anything about it. It's hard but I'm trying to stay strong for her." Nick looked up at this father wiping tears from his eyes.

"She is going to be ok son. She's a McNally she will be fine all she needs is her friends and family and she will pull though this." Tommy patted Nick back and smiled.

Both went on to having a conversation about their lives. Nicks time in the army his parents. Tommy told him stories about Andy and his drinking. They both had a fun time and decide that they would meet up every week and have coffee or dinner to catch up on all the lost time.

Everyone was happy but how long would this happiness last.

* * *

.

.

.

Thanks for the reviews! I'm so sorry for not updating in soo long I was having problems uploading this story I fixed the problem hopefully I will have a chapter out after the episode later today. Enjoy!

P.s Castor oil is a laxative :D


	21. New Chapter 21

_**Sorry for any mistakes**_

**.**

* * *

**Two months later 12:00pm Noon ****Nov 21, 2013**

* * *

It's had been a few months since Sam had came with her to see her father with her brother. Things were going as good as they could. She was still doing treatment and every time she went Sam was sitting right next to her. She was happy that he wanted to help her it made her happy.

She was in her room going through her laundry when she had to sit down. She got tired easy now a days. She was happy for Nick because he was with Gail and meet up with their dad every week.

That made her remember that day they meet and after having her treatment Sam had taken her home. She was weak and tired she had gotten in the house when she had to throw up. She was mortified she didn't want Sam to see her like that but he didn't care he sit next to her and wait till she was done. He helped clean her up and put her to bed.

Sam had told her over and over again that he would help her and he was proving that over all these months. What was really funny was when Sam the next day got a phone call from Marlo. She was screaming over the phone about her hair.

Apparently someone put dye in it but also someone had done something to her car because it smelt like fish. Gail got into her car and hid some fish in there. Andy found out about it went Gail sent her a video of it.

It's was funny as hell Oliver out right laughed in her face. Andy could see it now Oliver had been coming out of the break room with food in his hand like always. Traci said he stopped when he saw Marlo come out of the locker room screaming about her hair and he busted out laughing. He had to hold on to Dov to keep him up.

She transferred out after Sam told her off in front of everyone at the station. After Gail punched her for calling Andy a bitch.

Andy was almost done with the laundry when she heard the phone ring. She got up and got it because Nick was out with Gail for the day and he knew someone from the station would come and check up on her.

Everyone would go on their day off or on lunch someone would go over to Andy's house and check up on her. Nick had to go back to work and Sam was planning on taking off for a few months to take care of her.

Nick was happy that his sister was being taken care off with he had his time with his girlfriend. It made him breathe easier when he was out.

Andy grabbed the phone and answered "Hello?"

"Hello is this Andy McNally?"

"Yes this is her speaking"

"Miss McNally…"

* * *

**.**

**Earlier that morning 8am **

Oliver and Chloe were riding together that day they were talking about their lives and other unimportant things.

"So I heard from Dov you have a new lady" Chloe smiled at Oliver grin.

"Umm Yea she's something" Oliver didn't know what they were but he knew he like her a lot. It had been a long time since he was on a date let alone been with another woman.

Before Chloe could say anything else a call came over the radio. "Calling all units multiple vehicle accident on Maple and White calling all units"

"Lighten up Price"

When they got to the scene it looked like a war zone. An eighteen wheeler was flipped on its side car on both side were crashed into the truck people screaming firefighter putting out fires EMT's pulling people out of cars.

"Price let's go!" Oliver and Chloe ran to the first car they could see.

When Oliver looked into his car he saw a sight that he would never forget. A man in his fifty's slumped over the searing wheel. When Oliver pushed him back and felt for a pulse there was none and when he looked at the man face.

Oliver saw what no man wanted to see. Oliver looked up and Price with tears in his eyes. When she looked in the car to see who it was Chloe pushed herself from the car and threw up her lunch.

* * *

**.**

**Back to the afternoon 12pm **

Sam was sitting in his office going over case file waiting for his day to end so he could go to Andy. All Day he could feel like something was off but he didn't think anything of it.

Sam was about to get up and get some coffee when there was a knock on his and Traci's office door. When Sam turned to see who it was Oliver walked in and sat in the chair.

Sam could see the grief-stricken face and he knew this wasn't going to be good news. Just as Oliver could utter a word Sam phone rang.

Sam looked at Oliver with confusion and then picked up his phone. All Sam could hear on the other line was loud sobbing. Sam knew who it was he looked up and Oliver and saw the man he knew for ten years crying quietly in his chair.

"Andy sweetie I need you to calm down." Sam wanted to help her but he needed to know what was wrong.

"Andy sweetie if you don't calm down I can't help you. I need you to breathe I can hear you breathe hard." Sam heard her breathing heavy on the other line.

"I… ne…eed… you…Sa..aamm…ple-ease" Andy tried to speak but it was coming out broken but Sam understood she needed him.

"Ok sweetie I'm coming I need you to sit down and try and calm down OK. Breathe for me OK. Don't hang up I want to hear you." Sam motioning for Oliver to join him and he grabbed his keys.

"OK" Andy was breathing funny but was trying for Sam.

"Good baby breathe" Sam ran out of the station with Oliver hot on his heels.

* * *

**.**

**Nick Earlier that day 8am**

Nick had gotten up and made breakfast for himself. He was going to spend the day with Gail. He was so happy they were fixing there problems. He really did love her. He knew that no one would come as close as her.

He knew she was a bit icy but he loved her. But really she was a big softly on the inside. She likes to be taken care of but she didn't let many people in.

Nick finished his breakfast and put his dishes in the sink. He was worried about Andy she had a rough night last night with the treatment from the day before.

But he knew she would have a fit if he didn't go over to Gail's and have time with her. Andy told him someone would check on her and not to worry but he did anyway.

Nick felt something off when he walked over to the mail box that was outside their door but he brushed it off as nothing. Nick grabbed the mail and looked through it. He noticed a government letter and he got nervous. He looked up the stairs and heard Andy getting up he put the letter in his pants and grabbed his keys and left.

The whole ride to Gail's was tense he didn't know what was in the letter but he knew it wasn't going to be good. Nick pulled up to Gail's house and parked the car.

Nick signed and took out the letter and opened it.

* * *

** Nov 21, 2013  
**

**Soldiers serving in Multi-National Force-Iraq**

** -As of December 5, 2013 your service are being called on by the Secretary of Defense Gates, for a tour of duty in Iraq for 12-15 months….**

* * *

Nick cursed and hit the dashboard of the car. It's was a deployment letter he never told anyone but he was still on active duty. It may have been a year since he deployed but he remember that when he left Gail all those years ago he sign a 5 year contract.

It's only been 2 and half years almost three since then. Which means he still has two years left he hoped it would be without deployment but it looks like he has to go.

Nick started to cry how was he going to tell Gail he had to leave overseas they just got started again. They were in a good place how was he going to break her heart.

Just then his phone beeped he looked at his phone and saw a text message when he opened it. A new wave of tears started it was Andy

* * *

_Hey baby bro_

_We need milk so get some before you come home later._

_Love you_

_Big sis_

* * *

How was he going to leave his sister that has cancer? What about his father they just meet how could he do this job and leave his family. He didn't know what to do.

But all he could do was spent this day with Gail and see what he was going to do tomorrow. So he wiped his face with a tissue he had in the car.

He put the letter in his pants and he got out of his car and walked up to her door and rang the bell. He wait for a few minutes when she opened the door in the world's smallest shorts and an almost see through shirt. He could tell she didn't have a bra on her nipples her hard and waiting for him.

When he looked at her face he saw her smirking at him checking her out. She was baiting him she wanted him they waited long effect she wanted Nick and she wanted him bad.

"You're gonna be the death of me" he muttered into her neck and started kissing me. She giggled and soon they were making out against the front door.

She ended up straddling him his hand went under my shorts and his hand traced over her undergarment over her sex. She felt herself getting wet.

"Nick" She half moaned and half groaned.

"You're gonna be saying that louder in a few minutes baby" she got wetter by every word.

"Nick," I breathed out as he kissed her neck and was probably giving her hickeys. "I'm going to kill you for giving me hickeys," I informed him.

"Got right ahead sweet heart" he sweet talked her. His hand went inside her lacy underwear and just over her pussy teasing her.

"Do you want me to make you cum…or should I just take you out for breakfast" he was giving her a choice…but she was hooked.

"Making me cum, baby" she said seductively and screamed out in pleasure when he stuck two fingers into her.

"Fuck baby, you're drenched." He groaned out; she groaned from disappointment when he removed his fingers. He carried her over to the coach and put her in a sitting position. He hooked his fingers on either side of her shorts and panties and dragged them down her legs before throwing them aside. His eyes connected with hers and held them as he placed a hand on each thigh and parted her legs wide, letting a cool wind hit her wet flesh.

Her hands gripped his hair and he let out a moan. His gaze dropped down to between her legs and he slid a lone finger up her slit. She wanted to collapse from the pleasure he was giving her.

"Yes!" she hissed out as his finger delved inside her wet lips and started circling her clit. Her fingers dug into his hair and made their way to his shoulders so she wouldn't hurt his beautiful hair.

He sucked and bit her neck and made a bee line to her earlobe and whispered, "Does this feel good Baby? Do you like it when I touch your pussy?"

She didn't answer and was aroused in her own world of pleasure. He kept pumping in and out while his other hand tried to lift her shirt and sucked above her breast.

"Answer me Gail." He ordered and she felt herself get even wetter.

"Ugh, you don't how good that feels." she panted out, the words slipping out of her mouth before she could stop them. Her walls clenched down around him and she screamed out in pleasure.

He added another finger and slid them in and out of her pussy at a slow, sensual, almost torturous pace. Her hips gravitated towards him fingers, thrusting up in an even rhythm. Her breaths came out in heavy pants and she slammed her eyes shut, clenching them together tightly as her teeth dug into the skin of her bottom lip.

His fingers curled and twisted as they reached deep inside me and she practically screamed out in ecstasy as they brushed the sensitive skin of her g-spot and screamed out his name

"Oh God Nick...please...Nick...yes!"

She could feel her body climbing up so high in pleasure as his fingers continued to move. She felt like as if her mind was being fried into a bunch of goo and she didn't even care.

"Nick!" she moaned out, "I'm…I…I'm…Cuming" She yelled out.

"Then come baby. Come all over my fingers" he said as he sunk lower into her breast and sucked on her left nipple, he knew her left breast was sensitive.

And all too soon she came screaming out his name as if it were a prayer, and even after he kept sucking her breast.

"If you don't stop doing that I'm gonna cum again" I promised. He detached himself from her breast and her nipple went hard from the cold air, "That sounds like a challenge" he said seductively.

He kissed her neck, "That round 1 for not being together for so long" he went lower and licked her sex she shivered from his touch, "and this is for being a little minx" he laid her down and started a new round of pleasure.

* * *

.

.

.

Thanks for all the reviews! I like to stay thank you for all the get well soon I really am. My hand hurts but I will tough it out till I'm done with these stories. Here is an extra-long chapter and a lemon for you I hope you love it. But this is where we start some bad stuff I hope you don't hate me after this chapter! Enjoy!


End file.
